Needing You Always
by Landell
Summary: SLASH ~ NOVEL LONG STORY ~ Sirius and Remus are Lovers. So are Harry and Draco. Will the two couples last? And what's the deal with Ron and his family. Who's this new man that walks into Harry's life. Read and find out.
1. Needing You Always

**Title: Needing You Always**

**Written By: Landell**

**Disclaimer: The characters of this story are not mine.  All characters belong to J. K. Rowling and the _Harry Potter Series._**

            ~This is my second story.  I hope that you like it.  I think this one is better than the first.  Read it and Read: _Destined to Love and tell me what you think.  I love to hear from readers.  Thanks a bunch!!!~_

**Chapter 1: I Love You Always**

            "Moony?  Moony.  It's time to wake." Came a strong and sultry voice.  "We have to move you.  We shouldn't be out here."

            "Not now, Sirius." Moony moaned as he turned over onto his side.  "I'm not really in the mood for **_that right now."_**

            Sirius Black chuckled softly.  Remus Lupin lay sprawled out on the ground before him.  He bent down and effortlessly picked the man up in his arms.

            "You poor thing." Sirius whispered as they moved through the woods.  "You must be so tired and to have to go through that all by yourself."

            "Shut-up, Sirius." Remus begged in his half sleep state.

            Sirius chuckled softly again to himself as he continued to carry his burden.  He walked slowly and carefully trying his best not to wake the passed out man in his arms.  After about an hour, Sirius placed Remus softly on the ground in the nook of a tree.  He settled down next to him and then pulled the limp body into his tight embrace.

            The two men slumbered in the nook of that tree as the world passed them by.  All the worries, fears, tears, and sadness that they had had seemed to melt away as they slept there; together.

            Remus Lupin opened his eyes slowly.  The world around him was growing dark.  He could see the faint pink, gold sky just through the branches of the trees. 

            Suddenly, he became aware of the strong embrace that he was ensnared in.  He peered behind him and sighed in relief and contentment.

            "Sirius?  Sirius, wake up darling." Remus said as he moved a stray lock of hair from Sirius' face.

            "Just five more minutes, Mum." Sirius murmured.  He pulled Remus tighter to him and a slight smile across his face. 

            "Padfoot!  Wake up!" Remus said with a chuckle.  He was having trouble breathing as Sirius' strong grip was squeezing the life out of him.

            Sirius stured and let out a soft moan.  Slowly, he opened his eyes.  He stared at Remus and he smiled broadly.

            "Hello, Moony." He said.

            "Hello, Paddy." Remus said.  "How'd you find me?"

            "My nose." Sirius said smartly.

            "Are you trying to say that I smell?" Remus asked with a gleam in his eye and a lopsided grin.

            "No!" Sirius yelled jumping to his feet.  "I didn't mean it like that.  I only meant that I turned…"

            "Ssshhh." Remus said as he pressed his finger to Sirius' lips after he had stood.  He pulled his finger away and placed a soft kiss on Sirius' lips.  "I know what you meant." He said as they parted.

            Sirius smiled and placed his forehead upon Remus', looking into his eyes.

            "You always know how to get me pepped up." He said before he kissed Remus.  Then he said, "And just how to cool me back down again."

            "I wouldn't be much of a lover if I didn't know how to do that, now would I?" Remus asked as he took Sirius' hand.

            "No, I guess not." Sirius said as he pulled Remus with him.  "Let's go home."

            "Sounds great." Remus said placing his head on Sirius' shoulder; walking beside his lover.

            They hardly said a word as they walked back to their little cabin in the clearing.  It was a nice sized place made just for two.  Small white fence surrounding the house and a very small garden was the backyard.

            "Remus?" Sirius had asked when they had both settled down in the sitting room with some cups of hot chocolate.  "Why didn't you wait for me last night?  I told you I was coming back in 15 minutes."

            "Sirius, I panicked." Remus said.  "You were gone and I could feel it coming on.  I got scared.  I was afraid that I would have changed and then you would have come back and not known.  I was afraid I would have bitten you."  Tears fell down Remus' cheeks and dripped softly into his cup.  "I just couldn't take that chance."

            "Its my fault." Sirius said sternly.  "I shouldn't have left you.  It was stupid of me."

            "Sirius, you know better." Remus said taking a seat next to Sirius on the small love seat.  "Dumbledore called you.  You had to answer."

            "I could have told him." Sirius stammered as Remus layed his head on Sirius' shoulder.  He wiped the stray tears from Remus' cheeks.  "I could have told him that you needed me.  That I had to stay.  Hell!  He should have known!"

            "You know that when Dumbledore calls upon us its for good reason, Sirius." Remus said softly.  "My changing into a werewolf does not matter with what he needs done."

            "But all he wanted was to tell me that Harry is staying with the Weasley's this summer!" Sirius said slamming down his mug on the coffee table.  "That wasn't important!  That could have waited until morning!"

            "Sirius, but it was important." Remus said staring into those steel-gray eyes that seemed to be aflame.  "The Weasleys house is just over the hill and through the hedge.  Harry can come here during the summer.  You can write him an Owl and tell him so.  This way we can keep an eye on him.  Besides, what's done is done.  One shouldn't go changing the past."

            Sirius smiled and then was on his feet, hurrying around the room.  Suddenly, the neatly cleaned house looked dirty.  He began to pick up and clean.  Then, looking back at Remus, he began to frown.

            "What?" Remus asked.

            "Harry.  That's what's the matter.  He doesn't know about us, Remus." Sirius said as he slumped down into a large armchair by the fireplace.  "What if he can't except us?"

            "Give Harry a little more credit than that." Remus said as he took Sirius' and his own mug into the kitchen to be cleaned.

            "What do you mean?" Sirius said as he followed Remus into the other room.

            "Harry loves you, Sirius." Remus said as he continued to clean the dishes left in the sink.  Sirius was never one for cleaning, usually.  "He wouldn't just drop you like that."

            "But Remus…" Sirius began.

            "No, Sirius.  Harry is very understanding." Remus said as he turned and faced his tall, dark haired lover.  "He will accept us.  He is just like Lily and James and they accepted us."

            Sirius shook his head.  He did not believe Remus totally.  Remus had an optimistic way of looking at things.  There was always a silver-lining to everything where Lupin was concerned.  Sirius knew better.

            "No.  I don't think so." Sirius said finally.  "Times have changed."

            "Well, we'll never know unless we tell him." Remus said as he passed by Sirius to go back into the small sitting room.  He turned and stared at Sirius who stood still in the kitchen.  Remus smiled and waved Sirius to follow him.  Sirius' smile broadened as he walked slowly towards Remus.  Quickly he wrapped his arms around Remus.  "And no matter what, I will always love you Sirius Black."

            "I will always love you too!" Sirius said planting a soft kiss on Remus' lips.  Then softly he muttered one soft but stern word.  "Bed."

            Remus smiled and allowed himself to be lead into their two sizes, too small bedroom (but it was homey and theirs).  The rest of the night they spent confirming their love for one another. 

~*~*~*~*~*~

            ~Ok, I know this chapter is short and not going anywhere very fast, but it will get better soon.  I promise.  And I promise that Draco and Harry will be coming into this soon.  I'm sure that's the reason that you started reading the story.  Once I start with Harry and Draco, the story will switch over to them but I keep up with everyone.  I hope you like this.  Please review and let me know what you think.  I'm open to suggestions.  Thanks again.~


	2. Morning Kisses over Letters

**Title: Needing You Always**

**Written By: Landell**

**Disclaimer: The characters of this story are not mine.  All characters belong to J. K. Rowling and the _Harry Potter Series._**

            ~This is my second story.  I hope that you like it.  I think this one is better than the first.  Read it and Read: _Destined to Love and tell me what you think.  I love to hear from readers.  Thanks a bunch!!!~_

**Chapter 2: Morning Kisses over Letters**

            The following morning, Sirius and Remus were awoken by the sharp noise of an owl beak tapping on glass.

            "Who would be writing at this hour?" Remus asked as he rolled over and shoved his head under his pillow.  It was now 5am and they had just gotten to sleep less then two hours ago.  "I'll never forgive them, whoever it is."

            "Yes you will." Sirius said as he took the letter from the snowy white owl's leg.  "You are a very forgiving person.  Besides, this is Hedwig, Harry's owl."

            "Well, what's he say?" Remus asked as he gave up hope of getting back to sleep and sat up in the bed.

            "'Dear Sirius,"' Sirius began reading the letter out load.  "'I just got news that I'm staying with Ron at the Weasley's this summer.  Isn't that great news?  I hope that you will come and visit.  I'm sure Mrs. Weasley will have read that you were confirmed innocent by the Ministry after they found Wormtail and won't put up a fuss.  Thanks for the birthday cake, even though it wasn't my birthday, it went to good use.  Write back soon.  Love Harry."'

            "I didn't send him a birthday cake." Sirius said as he put down the letter and looked at Remus.

            Remus gave a devilish grin.  Sirius stared hard at him.

            "Remus Lupin!  What have you done?" Sirius yelled as he lurched on top of Remus.  Remus laughed hysterically as he struggled to get away from Sirius' tickling hands.

            "Uncle!" Remus yelled as he grasped for breath.  "Uncle, Sirius.  I give up!"

            "Oh no, Remus.  You're not getting off that easy." Sirius said as he wrestled with Remus below him.  He roughly pinned Remus' hands over top his head.  "Now I have you where I want you."

            Remus smiled.  "You've had me there all night."

            Sirius chuckled softly.  He leaned down and genially kissed Remus.  "I love you, Moony." He whispered.

            "I love you too, Paddy." Remus said when he had caught his breath again.

            "So…" Sirius said as he moved off of Remus.  "Are you going to tell me what you did?"

            "Well," Remus began as he sat up once again.  "When Dumbledore called you away for that week last month, I made a cake for Harry.  I know you hadn't talked to him in awhile and I didn't want him to get upset.  So I sent him the cake and a card saying 'Happy Birthday.'"

            "But why is he thanking me and not you?" Sirius asked.

            "Because, you ninny.  I signed your name on the card." Remus said as he shook his head.  "You're his Godfather.  I didn't want to show you up having sent him a present and you hadn't."

            Sirius seemed to glow as he smiled at Remus.  "You are so thoughtful, Moony.  I don't know what I would do without you."

            "Probably die of starvation." Remus said as he got out of bed.  He pulled on his p. j. bottoms with some trouble as Sirius kept trying to pull them back off again.

            When he had finished putting on his p. j. bottoms, he went quickly out into the kitchen bare footed and bare chested.

            "Coffee." Remus said pointing his wand at the two mugs he had placed on the table.  "One black, one with cream and sugar."  Magically, the mugs became filled with steaming coffee.  One was a dark black which reminded Remus of Sirius' hair.  The other mug was a little brown.

            "Mmmm.  Something smells good." Sirius said into Remus' ear as he seized him from behind.  "And I don't think it's the coffee."

            "Just the way you like it." Remus said ignoring Sirius.  He handed him the mug.

            "Mmmm." Sirius said as he took a small sip.  "Just what I needed to wake me up."

            "Well, you are going to need it." Remus said as he pulled out some parchment and a quill.  "You have to reply to Harry and then write to the Weasleys."

            Sirius looked like his Christmas holiday had come to an end.  He slumped down in the chair at the kitchen table and pulled the parchment to him.

            "Well, if you want, I can write to Harry and the Weasleys." Remus said peering over the lip of his mug, as he took a sip.  Sirius seemed to perk up at that thought.  "Though, that would mean you would have to de-gnome the garden for me."

            Sirius glared at Remus.  He **_hated de-gnoming the garden.  He began to mumble under his breath._**

            "What was that?" Remus asked with a smirk.

            "Nothing!" Sirius said as he began to quickly write on the parchment.  "Just thinking what to say, is all."

            Remus smiled.  He walked over to Sirius and kissed him on the forehead,  When he turned and about to leave, Sirius grabbed him from behind and throw Remus on his lap.

            Shocked, Remus stared into those deep peacock blue eyes.  Suddenly, Sirius leaned down on Remus and kissed him passionately.  Remus' body began to tingle and he felt rather light headed and faint.

            Remus felt Sirius' forceful tongue push its way into his mouth (not that he was complaining about Sirius do that!!! ~Wink~)  He wrapped his arms around Sirius' neck and let himself be swept away in the moment.

            Then, as quickly as it had all begun, Remus found himself standing on his own two feet again.

            "I was feeling a little hungry." Sirius said with a growl when he saw the surprised look on Remus' face.  "I needed something sweet."

            Remus blushed and quickly walked out of the room to go change into work clothes.  Sirius watched Remus as he left, a small smile spreading across Sirius' face.

            Then, he turned back to the work at hand: Writing a letter to Harry.


	3. Letters of Endearment

**Title: Needing You Always**

**Written By: Landell**

**Disclaimer: The characters of this story are not mine.  All characters belong to J. K. Rowling and the _Harry Potter Series._**

            ~This is my second story.  I hope that you like it.  I think this one is better than the first.  Read it and Read: _Destined to Love and tell me what you think.  I love to hear from readers.  Thanks a bunch!!!~_

**Chapter 3: Letters of Endearment**

**            "Dear Harry:**

It is really great news to hear that you are staying with the Weasleys.  I know that Arthur and Molly will take great care of you.  However, being with the Weasleys this summer means a lot more than just getting away from the Dursleys and staying with Ron.  You'll have a chance to see me as well.  I'll have a surprise for you when you get there.  Make sure that you and Ron (Hermione too if she's there and anyone else you see fit) are out side by the hedge at around dark.  I hope that you like it.  I'll see you soon and congratulations once again on graduating second in year.  I'm proud of you.

                        I'll see you soon, Harry

                                    **Sirius******

P.S. – The birthday cake was not from me but was from a friend.  I can't tell you now because that would ruin the surprise."

Sirius sighed as he looked down at the letter.  He hated writing letters.  His hand writing was atrocious and his spelling stunk.  

"Ahem." Came a soft voice from the sitting room.

Sirius turned his attention away from the letter.  His jaw dropped as he stared at Remus.

"Remus.  You look so sexy!" Sirius said as he strode over to him.

Remus was now wearing a pair of jean overalls and nothing else as far as the eye could see.  He had one strap buttoned, leaving his muscular chest mostly exposed.  His long golden, brown hair (which was slightly streaked with silver) was pulled back into a tight pony-tail.

Sirius could hardly keep control of himself.  He began to kiss and nibble on Remus' neck.

            "God, you're almost as sexy and beautiful now like this as when you are naked." Sirius murmured between kisses.  "Almost."

            Remus let out a growl as Sirius continued for a few minutes before Remus finally pushed away.  Sirius looked like he had been shot by a curse.

            "I have to go de-gnome the garden." Remus said as he lifted up Sirius chin so that he could look into Sirius' eyes.  "Finish your letters then come out and help me.  When we're done we can go for a walk."

            Sirius nodded and quickly ran back to the table.  Remus began to laugh and Sirius could still hear him laughing as Remus went outside to the garden.

            Sirius turned his attention back to the letters.  He had finished the letter to Harry but he still needed to write to Molly and Arthur.

            "Dear Molly and Arthur:

                        Harry has just written me and I have spoken to Dumbledore and they have both said that Harry is staying with you this     summer.  I, once again, thank you for your kindness towards not only Harry but towards myself as well.  I know that your house-  hold can be rather packed during the summer vacation and I appreciate that you would still take Harry in.  Thank you.  That       means so much to me and I know that would mean a lot to Lily and James as well.

                        I also wanted to let you know that I have found a place very near by your own home.  Remus Lupin and I are staying in a cottage in the woods through your back hedge and at the bottom of the hill.  I would very much like to have Harry, as well as           Ron and anyone else, stay a few nights here and give yourselves a rest.  

                        I told Harry, in my reply to his letter, that I would meet him at the back hedge with a surprise for him.  If you don't    mind, I ask that you keep what I am about to tell you secret.  I am sure that you will recall that Remus and I have been together    for a long time and we would like to make this known to Harry when we visit.  I am hoping that he will understand as accept us            but I can't let this lie live on any longer.

                        Remus and I will be at the back hedge at around dusk on the eve that Harry arrives.  I hope that this is no inconvenience.              Please, reply if there are any problems.  Thank you so much, once again, from the bottom of my heart.  I don't know what I       would do without friends such as you.   

                        Sincerely Yours:

                                    **Sirius Black"**

            Sirius smiled confidently to himself.  They would do what he asked.  They would understand and Harry; Harry would understand and accept his relationship with Remus.

            Sirius then sealed the two letters into envelopes.  He stood and turned to the kitchen window and threw it open.  The sun was shining brightly and there was a slight breeze.  He stood there, letting the sun light warm his face.  Then, he gave a great whistle.  He waited, looking towards the open sky.

            It didn't take long for two birds to come hurtling towards him.  One was a beautiful golden eagle.  It's wing span was as large as Sirius was tall.  It's feathers were shining brightly in the sun.  It almost hurt Sirius' eyes to look upon it.

            The other bird was an owl.  A brown and white owl.  It was amazing that the owl was able to keep up with the eagle, for the owl was no bigger than Sirius' hand.

            Both birds landed on the table (it's a sturdy oak table so don't worry.  It can support the eagle.) in the middle of the kitchen after Sirius had moved out of the window.  The eagle was barely able to fit into the small room.

            "Pig!  Stop that!" Sirius yelled as the tiny owl circled around his head.  With cat like reflexes, Sirius reached out and took hold of the little menace.

            Quickly, he tied on the Weasleys' letter to the short leg that was now out stretched to him.

            "Listen here, you knit-wit." Sirius said, looking deep into the owl's hazel colored eyes.  "You take this letter to Molly or Arthur.  **_Not Ron!  Do you understand?  Not Ron.  Take this to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley."  
            The little owl nodded its head and gave Sirius a little nibble on his finger.  Sirius felt as though the animal was giving an apology.  _**

            "Thank you." Sirius said as he released Pig from his grip.  "You're a good little owl, Pig."

            With that comment swelling the little owl's head, Pig zoomed around the room once and then flew out the window.

            "Git." Sirius said with a smirk when he was sure that Pig was out of ear shot. 

            The eagle nodded her head wildly in agreement of Sirius.

            Sirius nearly doubled over in laughter at the sight of this.  It took him several minutes to regain control of himself again.

            "Athena, I need you to take this to Harry Potter.  He lives on number Four Privet Drive with some muggles." Sirius said as he tied on the letter.  "But you can't deliver this until after midnight.  I don't want Harry to get into trouble if someone sees you."

            *I understand, Siris* Came a soft and genital voice in Sirius' head.  *I will do what you have asked.  For many years I have wanted to see The-Boy-Who-Lived and thank him for what he has done.*

            Sirius smiled.  Harry would be getting a real treat.  Athena was very picky of whom she spoke to.

            "Thank you, Athena.  This means a great deal to me." Sirius said with a slight bow.

            *It is nothing.* She had said with a nod of her head.  *Now, I must leave.  A great distance must I travel in a very short time.*

            Sirius watched as the golden eagle flew out of sight.  He sighed deeply with relief.  Harry would get his letter and Athena would grace him with her words of wisdom.  Sirius had a strong feeling that she would protect the young man he loved as a son with her magic as well.

~So what'd ya think?  Is it getting better?  Harry and Draco will start to get involved in the story in, I believe, the seventh chapter.  I had most of this story hand written out.  I just have to copy it and send it to you.  But I still have a long way to go with this story.  We'll see how it turns out.  I'm not even sure how I want it to end.  Give me ideas along the way.  I love suggestions and reviews.  Thanks very much to **Elluxion, ****LunarGlow20, and ****Maeglin**** Yedi for your reviews.  They mean a lot to me.~ **


	4. Will You be Mine?

**Title: Needing You Always**

**Written By: Landell**

**Disclaimer: The characters of this story are not mine.  All characters belong to J. K. Rowling and the _Harry Potter Series._**

            ~This is my second story.  I hope that you like it.  I think this one is better than the first.  Read it and Read: _Destined to Love and tell me what you think.  I love to hear from readers.  Thanks a bunch!!!~_

            ~Oh and P.S. – Remus is also an Animagi.  His animagus form is a wolf.  This transformation is not painful; however, his transformation at the full moon into his werewolf form is very painful process. ~

**Chapter 3: Will You Be Mine?**

**            Sirius quickly changed into some old worn out cut off jeans and a t-shirt after he had sent off his reply to Harry.  Sirius walked out to the back yard to help Remus in the garden.  He stopped in his tracks.  It looked as though a bomb had gone of in their back yard.**

            "Remus?!" Sirius yelled with sudden panic.  His young lover was no where in sight.  "Remus, where are you?!"

            Then, suddenly, a wolf appeared from around the corner of the house.  Its eyes sparkled with mischief.

            Before he even realized what had happened, Sirius found he was sprawled upon the ground, on his back, with the wolf lying heavily on his chest.

            The wolf seemed to be laughing as Sirius stared into its golden hazel eyes.  The laughing continued as the body of the wolf began to change.  Slowly, the form turned human, back into Remus.

            Remus continued laughed uncontrollably while Sirius smiled up at him, Sirius' hands behind his head.

            "You should have seen the look on your face." Remus choked out.

            "I like looking at your face better." Sirius said as he stroked Remus' cheek with his fingers.  Remus grabbed a hold of Sirius' hand and turned his hand towards his mouth.  Never breaking eye contact, he brushed his lips ever so genially against the rough skinned hand.

            Sirius gave a silent moan at the tenderness that they shared.  But, before their passion could consume them, Remus was up on his feet.

            Sirius gladly accepted the hand that had been offered to help him up.  When he was on his feet again, he quickly pulled Remus into a tight embrace.

            "I love you Remus Lupin." Sirius said with a devilish grin.  "Even if you are a dirty git."

            "Come on, Sirius!" Remus said softly.  "It was just a bit of fun." [1]

            "Yeah, well, you scared me half to death." Sirius said sternly to him.  "I come outside and see this mess.  It looks as though someone tried to put a hex on the ground or something.  Then I can't see you anywhere.  I got so scared."

            "I'm sorry, Sirius.  I didn't mean to scare you." Remus said as he rubbed Sirius' reddened cheeks.

            "I was so scared." Sirius said with some difficulty.  "That and what happened yesterday and I just kept thinking you were dead.  I was scared and I, I kept running things through my head…"

            Remus watched as Sirius released day worth of pent up tension and anxiety.  The tears fell from his eyes and Remus did his best to wipe them away.

            "Shih…" Remus cooed as Sirius began to sob.  "It's alright.  I'm here.  Nothing has happened and nothing is going to happen to me."

            Sirius began to calm down.  He wrapped his arms tightly around Remus drawing him even closer.  Remus had the desire as well as the fear that Sirius may never have let him go again.

            "So, what have you been doing?" Sirius asked as he looked into those wild uncontrollable hazel eyes.  It almost seemed like something else was watching him through those eyes.

            "I've been de-gnoming the garden." Remus said as he looked out over the field.  "I guess I got carried away."

            "Yes.  I think that you did." Sirius said as he pulled out his wand.  He gave a simple wave with it and the loose dirt began to fill in the holes.  Plants and flowers began to re-grow and bloomed all about them.

            Remus watched as the plants sprung up everywhere.  Suddenly, he watched to his amazement, the plants beginning to write a message.

            "Remus Lupin:

                        Would you do me the honor of becoming my husband and partner for life?"

            ~Oh my!  What's going to happen?  Will Remus say yes?  We'll see in the next chapter.  Don't forget to review!!!~


	5. Fighting and Making Up

**Title: Needing You Always**

**Written By: Landell**

**Disclaimer: The characters of this story are not mine.  All characters belong to J. K. Rowling and the _Harry Potter Series._**

            ~This is my second story.  I hope that you like it.  I think this one is better than the first.  Read it and Read: _Destined to Love and tell me what you think.  I love to hear from readers.  Thanks a bunch!!!~_

**Chapter 5: Fighting and Making Up.**

**            Remus gasped.  He stared at those blossoming words for what seemed like an eternity.  Slowly, he turned his gaze back to Sirius.**

            "Will you marry me?" Sirius asked.

            "Sirius I, I…" Remus began but was cut short.

            "I knew you didn't want to!" Sirius said as he wrenched himself from Remus' grip.  He waved his wand at the message and the once beautiful blossoms that had been there just seconds ago, withered and died.

            "Wait a minute!" Remus yelled as he grabbed a hold of Sirius by the arm.  "You didn't let me finish."

            Sirius stopped in his tracks but did not turn around or look at Remus.

            "Well?  What else do you have to say?" Sirius asked when Remus had not spoken up.

            "Remus stared hard into the back of Sirius' head.  Why wouldn't he turn around?  Why hadn't he let Remus finish?

            With an urge that was rather unusual for Remus, he forced Sirius to turn around and face him.  Before Sirius could respond or say anything, Remus placed his lips against Sirius'

            Their kiss lasted mere seconds but, to them, it had felt like a lifetime.  When they parted, they were both panting for breath.

            "Yes." Remus murmured as he peered into Sirius' blue clouded eyes.

            Sirius stared at him in disbelief.  His eyes once again began to tear.  His hand sought out Remus' and clenched it tightly.

            "You will?" Sirius asked.

            "Yes, Sirius Black.  I will marry you." Remus said as he leaned up and kissed the taller man on the forehead.

            Sirius was so overjoyed that, without even saying a word, he genially laid Remus upon the ground and made love to him.  The only words that were spoken, before they passed into the unconsciousness of sleep, were Sirius whispering hoarsely, "I love you, Remus Lupin."   

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            It was growing onto dusk when the two lovers awoke in each others arms.  They smiled fondly at each other.  Sirius was the first to speak.

            "Thank you." He whispered leaning up on his elbow to look down on Remus.  His lover.  His fiancée.  His soul mate.

            "For what, my love?" Remus asked as he reached up and pushed a stray lock of hair out of Sirius' face.

            "For saying: 'Yes.'" Sirius said with a smirk.  "For loving me.  For saying: 'Yes.'  For all the times you have forgiven me.  For saying: 'Yes.'"

            "You said: 'For saying: 'Yes'' three times." Remus giggled.

            "Well, I'm really thankful for that." Sirius said happily.  "You don't know how long I've been waiting to ask you."

            "Yes I do." Remus said shortly.

            Sirius glared at him in shock.  "What?  You knew I was going to ask you?"

            "No." Remus said as he stroked Sirius' cheek.  "Not really, anyway.  I meant that I knew how you were feeling.  I had been waiting so long for you to ask me.  If you hadn't spoken up soon, I was going to ask you myself."

            Sirius smiled down at Remus and began to laugh.  "We are such idiots."

            "Speak for yourself." Remus said beginning to squirm under Sirius.  "Now would you please get off my.  I can't feel my legs.  I think they've fallen asleep."

            In one swift and graceful motion, Sirius had gotten on his feet and had scooped Remus up into his arms.  Remus squeaked in surprise.

            "Put me down." Remus squealed.  "You'll break your back."

            "Do you imply that I am a weak man?" Sirius asked as he walked towards the house with Remus cradled in his arms.

            "No!" Remus replied placing a chaise kiss on Sirius' cheek.  "I just don't want to see you hurt yourself because of me."

            "This is not the first time that I have carried you, Remus." Sirius said as he crossed the threshold.  "Usually you're just dead weight from having passed out after transfiguring from the full moon."

            Remus glared at him as a pang struck his heart.  Dead weight?  Why did Sirius have to say that?  It made Remus feel so ashamed.  He hung his head sadly, peering at the floor as they walked into the bathroom.

            Sirius seemed to notice that Remus was feeling a little off.  His body went ridged after he had told Remus that he had carried Remus when Remus had transformed back into his human form.  Those nights as a werewolf always left Remus extremely tired when he transformed into the werewolf and then changed back again the next day.

            "Is something wrong?" Sirius asked.

            "Am I really dead weight?" Remus asked; his eyes speckled with water.

            "What?" Sirius asked as he placed Remus on the toilet.  Then kneeling in front of Remus, Sirius said: "What are you talking about?"

            "You just said that it wasn't the first time you carried my dead weight around!" Remus yelled; his face becoming flustered.

            Sirius stared at him.  Without thinking, he began to laugh loudly.

            "Don't laugh at me, Sirius Black!" Remus yelled as he stood to his feet.

            "Remy." Sirius said as he stood up and pulled Remus into his arms.  He wrapped his arms tightly around Remus' waist.  "I didn't mean that you were dead weight.  I meant that when you are passed out, I have to support all of you by myself.  Today, you helped me.  You wrapped your arms around my neck to try and ease the weight.  That's all I meant."

            Sirius watched as acknowledgement flushed across Remus' face along with the reddening of embarrassment.  Remus moaned as he buried his face into Sirius' chest.

            "God, I am an idiot." Remus murmured to the heart beat in Sirius' chest.

            "No." Sirius said pulling up Remus' head so he was able to look Remus in his eyes.  How he loved those golden, hazel eyes.  "You were just a little slow to catch on.  Which, I might add, is very unusual for you."

            Remus blushed with pride at the compliment.  It warmed his heart to hear those beautiful words pass over Sirius' supple lips.

            "I am so sorry, Sirius." Remus said softly.  "I am such a fool."

            "Remy, you are not." Sirius said sternly.  He reached in his clothes that they had carried with them from outside and found his wand.  Giving it a quick wave, he could hear the bath tub begin to fill with water as he continued to stare at his future husband.  "But you are very dirty."

            "I am only dirty because you were too impatient to take me inside and make love to me." Remus said grabbing for his own wand.  "Bubbleous." He said waving his wand at the tub.  Foam began to fill in the tub as the water continued to flow.  "I'd like to take a bubble bath."

            "But, I…" Sirius stammered; a shocked look plastered across his face.

            "Oh no.  You had to take me right there on the ground." Remus grinned as he went on watching his lover squirm in his discomfort.  "'Here, let me roll you over into this pile of mud.  This patch of grass seems soft.'" Remus said imitating Sirius.

            "Well, I didn't hear you complain." Sirius said with a small smirk.  He was always on for paybacks.  "'Oh, Sirius.  Take me, Sirius.  Take me.  Please, God, please."'

            Remus blushed deeply and hid his face from view in the crook of Sirius' neck.

            Sirius began to chuckle softly.

            "You know how passionate I get, Paddy." Remus murmured into Sirius' neck.  "I kinda can't control it.  It's the beast in me."

            "And you, my love, know that I can't wait to do **_anything." Sirius said as he forced Remus to look at him.  "Especially, when it comes to you and making you happy."_**

            Remus smiled passionately at him.

            "Thank you, Paddy." Remus said as he released himself from Sirius' grip.  He slowly walked over to the tub and sank into the nicely heated bubble bath.  He gave a low sigh-full moan as the warm water began to relax strained……muscles (WINK!!!).

            "Sirius?  Aren't you going to get in?" Remus asked when he watched as Sirius turned to leave.

            "I thought you might want some alone time." Sirius said as he turned back around to face Remus.

            "Get in this tub, Mr. Black." Remus said sternly; taking the dominant role for once (although this was not the first time nor would it be the last! WINK!!!)

            "Yes, Sir!" Sirius said as he walked over to the tub and slid in behind Remus.  He leaned back against the tub, pulling Remus to him; to lean against his chest.

            They sat in solitude, just allowing their body's to relax.  Just being close to each other was enough for them.  No words were needed to express their love for one another.  Every touch and caress expressed their undying love.

            "Remus?" Sirius asked, breaking the silence.

            "Mmmm?" He answered half heartedly.

            "When do you want to get married?" Sirius asked.

            "I don't know." Remus replied softly.  "As soon as possible I guess."

            "Well, it's whatever you want." Sirius said stroking Remus' hair with one hand while the other lay draped about Remus' middle.

            A soft and easy silence fell over the room again.  Each lover thinking his own thoughts in peace.  One was content to hold his lover while the other was content to just be held.  

            "We should wait for Harry." Remus said after some thought.  "I'm sure he would love to be your Best Man."

            "Well, if Harry is going to me the Best Man, then who is going to be your Bridesmaid?" Sirius asked with a smirk.  He just couldn't pass this one up.

            Without so much as a flinch, Remus reached down into the water and pinched Sirius'……leg (What did ya think that I was going to say?  WINK!!!)

            Sirius yelped.  "Ok!  Ok!  I didn't mean it!  I'm sorry!"

            Remus grinned and released Sirius' leg.  He quickly picked himself up out of the tub and wrapped himself in a big, fluffy red and gold towel.

            Sirius smiled up at Remus.  'He's so damn sexy when he's all wet.' Sirius thought fondly as he pulled himself out of the tub and walked over to Remus.

            "Come here you." Remus whispered, opening up the towel to allow Sirius in.

            Sirius gladly did as he was told.  He wrapped his arms around Remus' waist pressing his body tightly against Remus'.  Both could feel their erections pressing firmly against the other's thighs.

            "So, mister, I have a question for you." Remus said as Sirius buried his head in the crook of Remus' neck.

            "Yeah?" Sirius barely whispered, unable to take his lips off Remus' skin.  Remus scarcely heard him reply.

            "What will our last names be after we get married?  Lupin or Black?" 

            "I don't know." Sirius said with some thought.  "Sirius Lupin has a nice ring to it."

            "I like Remus Black better." Remus said.

            "Well if that's what you want," Sirius said.  "Then that is what we'll do."

            "You know marriage is about compromise." Remus said.  "You don't always have to agree with what I say."

            "I just want to make you happy." Sirius said as he pulled Remus into the bedroom.  He lead him over to their four-poster bed decorated in red and gold Gryffindor colors.

            "What would make me happy is if you would just tell me what you really want." Remus said as he pushed Sirius slightly back onto the bed.  He climbed up onto the bed and straddled Sirius' waist.  He looked deeply down into Sirius' blue eyes. 

            With that, Remus leaned down and kissed Sirius lightly on the lips, barely touching Sirius' skin with his own.  Sirius moaned at the touch and grabbed Remus forcefully and pulled Remus on top of him.

            "I want you, Moony." Sirius whispered into Remus' ear.

            Remus let out a muffled groan from his surprise as well as his happiness.  He eagerly replied to Sirius' urgent and passionate needs.

            "Oh, Mr. Black." Could scarcely be heard when the clock rolled on past midnight and well into the morning.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  Oh my.  Well, things are really turning out well aren't they?  What do you think?  Oh and by the way, the [1] in the last chapter was to ask you all a question.  The quote was: "It was just a bit of fun."  What movie is this from?  Tell me and I will think very highly of you.  Hope you like the story.  Keep reading and reviewing.  Later.  Peace, Love, and Magic!!!  Landell~*~*~*~*~*~*~


	6. Almost Home

**Title: Needing You Always**

**Written By: Landell**

**Disclaimer: The characters of this story are not mine.  All characters belong to J. K. Rowling and the _Harry Potter Series._**

            ~This is my second story.  I hope that you like it.  I think this one is better than the first.  Read it and Read: _Destined to Love and tell me what you think.  I love to hear from readers.  Thanks a bunch!!!~_

            ~Well, I just wanted to thank everyone for reviewing.  It's really nice to know that you would take the time to do that.  It really means a lot to me.  Oh and **Chi won my question.  The quote was from the _Lord of the Ring: The Fellowship of the Ring.  So here's your prize _****Chi, another chapter.  Thanks again!!!~**

**Chapter 6: Almost Home.**

**            The two lovers spent most of the next day preparing for Harry's arrival.  Sure, they didn't know if Harry was even going to come to their house, but they just wanted to be prepared incase he did.**

            Sirius spent a better part of the day re-growing the garden.  It seemed that he had been so up set yesterday when he thought Remus had turned him down, that he had put on a more powerful curse than he had meant to.  He had to first remove the curse from the plants and then apologize profusely to them.  Some seemed very unforgiving but he promised that he would make sure that it never happened again.  The plants appeared to believe him because they were soon re-growing to their original beauty.

            "Whelp, it looks pretty good to me." Sirius said when they had finally finished, fifteen minutes before they would have to leave to meet with Harry at the Weasleys.

            Remus looked up from his book he had been reading.  His eyes fell over Sirius and he smirked.

            "It looks pretty good to me too." Remus said so deeply and husky that Sirius turned to him in surprise.

            'Must be the wolf in him.' Sirius thought. 

            "In fact," Remus began.  "I know it is better than good.  **_He's great!"_**

            Sirius blushed a deep crimson.  "Stop.  You're making me blush."

            "You're right." Remus said closing his book and standing up from his chair.  "If we got started making love now, we'd miss Harry."

            "Oh my gosh!  Harry!  I nearly forgot!"  Sirus said jumping into action.  He grabbed some wrapping paper and some string in the kitchen before retuning to the sitting room.  "Were did you put James' spell book?"

            "It's in the bedroom by the nightstand." Remus said waving Sirius off silently telling him that he would go and get it.

            "What about Lily's picture albums and the stuffed dog we got him?" Sirius called.

            "I'll get them." Remus assured him.  It wasn't long before Remus walked back out into the room carrying three heavy looking books and a plush black stuffed dog with golden eyes.

            "Here you are, Love." Remus said placing the items on the coffee table.  Sirius quickly but skillfully, wrapped the gifts in the paper and tied them with the string.

            "Do you think he will like these graduation gifts?" Sirius asked with a worried look.  "I mean, he did graduate just under Hermione; second in the class."

            "Of course he will love them.  It was a wonderful idea to give him some of James' and Lily's things." Remus said placing a reassuring hand on Sirius' shoulder.  "We should go.  It's getting late."

            "Yes, you're right." Sirius said handing Remus two of the packages.  "Come on.  Let's get out of here and see **_our godson."_**

            Remus smiled fondly at that thought as they walked outside.  Sirius placed a quick lock charm on the house.

            "Ready?" Sirius asked.

            "As I'll ever be." Remus replied.

            Remus quickly and suddenly began changing his form.  Gray fur began to sprout all over his body as he shrank to the ground.  Sirius watched as the man he loved changed into a wolf.

            Taking his queue, Sirius began to do the same.  Yet, it wasn't a wolf that he was becoming.  As his body changed, where he had once stood, now stood a very black, very shaggy dog.

            The gray wolf nodded its head when the dog turned towards him.  He picked up his packages in his mouth.  The dog did the same.

            Remus.  Remember, I'm going to come out first and then you when I call. Sirius thought as loudly as he could.

            I know, Sirius, sweetie. Remus voice came back in his head.  But I figured that we could both **_come out to Harry at the same time._**

            Very funny. Sirius said smacking the butt of the wolf with his paw.  Now, come on.  We're late.

            With that, the dog led the way through the woods and growing darkness towards the Weasley Barrow.


	7. Awaken the Dragon's Heart

**Title: Needing You Always**

**Written By: Landell**

**Disclaimer: The characters of this story are not mine.  All characters belong to J. K. Rowling and the _Harry Potter Series._**

            ~ This is my second story.  I hope that you like it.  I think this one is better than the first.  Read it and Read: _Destined to Love and tell me what you think.  I love to hear from readers.  Thanks a bunch!!!~_

            ~ Whelp, here it is people!  Harry and Draco have finally arrived.  This chapter tells you how Harry and Draco got started.  I know it's kind of weak but I like it.  Oh and the gift that Draco gives Harry is something that I just thought of.  In my hand written story, Draco just gives him a note.  I think this is better.  It's more personal and I think that its more Draco.  Tell me what you think.  Thank you all for reviewing.  It really means a lot to me.  Have fun!!!!  Peace, Love, and Magic! ~

**Chapter 7: **

**            Harry Potter was patiently waiting by the hedge, at the back of the Weasley's house.  He had been waiting for Sirius for over an hour now.**

            When Harry had first gotten his letter from Sirius, he was ecstatic.  It had been so long since he had seen Sirius.  Now, he was staying with the Weasleys this summer and he wouldn't have to see the Dursleys again for a long time.  That was good news in itself.  Then, to have Sirius visit was too good to be true.

            Harry couldn't wait any longer.  It had been so long and Harry had missed his godfather.

            "Where are you Sirius?" Harry asked to the thick row of bushes.

            "He'll be here at dark, Harry." Ron said, walking down the lawn.  He was walking towards Harry carrying two steaming mugs.  "We still have about thirty minutes before the sun sets.  Here, have some hot chocolate to calm your nerves."

            "Thanks, Ron." Harry said taking the mug.  A sudden chill ran over his body and he pulled his cloak tighter to his body.  "Where's Hermione?"

            "She's still inside, talking with Mum." Ron said with a shrug.  "Ever since we started going out, 'Mione has this feeling that she has to get to know my family better."

            "But she has already known your family for the past seven years." Harry said.

            "Yeah, but you know Hermione." Ron said with a wave of his hand.  "Once she gets something in her head, she sticks with it.  That's one of the reasons why I fell in love with her."

            Harry smiled.  He remembered when Ron and Hermione had announced that they were going out.  Harry had been so happy for them.  Harry had known since second year that the two had feelings for each other.  They finally let it show at the end of the summer just before their seventh and final year at Hogwarts.  

            Unfortunately for Harry, when the two friends became a couple, Harry began to feel left out.  Ron and Hermione would sit together at meal times and classes.  They would go and take midnight strolls, leaving Harry in the Common Room.

            It wasn't long before Harry went looking for new friends to spend time with when Ron and Hermione were busy with each other.  Harry even hoped that he would meet a love interest and be able to focus on that.

            But to Harry's utter surprise, he found both in one single, unexpected person.  It was the one person that Harry had thought he had hated for his whole life in the wizarding world.  Draco Malfoy.

            That night was always very vivid in Harry's mind.  That night that Harry and Draco became boyfriends.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            It was about midnight on Christmas Eve just that past year.  Harry was having trouble sleeping.  Something was bothering him; something, it seemed, was tugging at his heart.

            Slipping on his pajama pants and his slippers, Harry got out of his four-poster bed in the Seventh Years Gryffindor boys' dormitory.  He quickly and quietly pulled a white muscle shirt over his muscular chest and abs.  He had really developed quiet a figure after so many years of rough quidditch.  He grabbed his cloak that hung on his chair, throwing it around his should and grabbed his wand from his nightstand.

            Being as quiet as he could, Harry made his way out onto the balcony above the Gryffindor Common Room, hoping not to wake Ron or Hermione.  They were the only other people who had stayed a Hogwarts for Christmas.

            The room below was silent and dark.  The only light was the dim glow from the candles on the Christmas tree.

            Harry was looking over the tree with loving hope in his eyes, when something at the bottom caught his attention.  Movement.

            Harry quickly bounded down the stairs with his wand out and ready to attack.

            "Lumos." Harry said and the tip of his wand lit up.  He put his wand above his head and cast its glow on the moving shadow.

            "Malfoy!" Harry spat after recognizing the figure that now stood before him.

            "P-P-Potter." Draco stuttered, holding a brightly wrapped package.

            "What are you doing here, Malfoy?" Harry all but yelled.

            "I, well, I was…" Draco stammered, trying to hide the package but Harry noticed.

            "What's that?" Harry asked, pointing his wand at the box.

            "It's nothing." Draco snapped.  He tried to hide the package behind his back.  But Harry was in no mood.

            "Expelliarmus." Harry bellowed, his wand trained on Draco.  The box, to Draco's horror, was wrenched from his hands and he watched as it flew to Harry.

            Harry caught the box and looked at it.  The paper was a deep emerald green with a silver strap and bow.  There was also a card attached to it with Harry's name printed in a beautiful script across it.

            Had Draco given him a present for Christmas?  Harry's heart lurched at the thought.

            "What is this, Draco?" Harry asked softly.

            "Open it and find out, Potter." Draco whispered, overjoyed that Harry hadn't called him Malfoy but Draco.  He took a small step forward towards Harry.  Harry hadn't noticed as his eyes were fixed on the present.

            "How do I know this isn't a trick?" Harry asked looking up into Draco's eyes.

            'Was that a flicker of pain?' Harry asked himself as he stared into Draco's eyes.  'Why would he be hurt?'

            "Just trust me, Harry.  This is no trick." Draco said with another step forward.

            To Harry's surprise, he stood his ground as Draco neared him.  Usually, Harry would have backed away wanting to get as far away from Draco as possible.

            "Open it." Draco said in a sad sort of tone.  "Please."

            Harry, feeling very comfortable with having Draco so close to him began to open the present.

            In side the box, under several sheets of packing paper, Harry found a small dragon pendent, with silver green eyes.  The pendent was strung on a golden chain.  The dragon looked to be standing on all four of its legs with its wings spread out as if read to fly.  Harry glared at Draco with a raised eyebrow.

            "Here, let me put it on you." Draco said as he took the necklace and unclasped the clasp.  He turned Harry around and brought the clasp back together ever so genially brushing his hands against the skin of Harry's neck.  Both gave a slight moan at the touch. 

            Harry turned around and faced Draco.  "It's beautiful.  Thank you."

            "Rub its belly." Draco said.

            "What?" Harry asked as he stared at the blond haired teen.

            "Rub its belly." Draco said a little more forcefully.

            Harry did as he was told and watched as the little dragon seemed to come to life.  Its wing stroked in the air, rising up to meet Harry's gaze.  Its little emerald diamond eyes blazed at him as if on fire.  The dragon gave a soft roar before it started to speak.

            "It is you, my love, and only you that can awaken my dragon from its slumber.  You melt its heart of stone and turn it to flesh and blood that beats only for you.  Take my heart, my love, and keep it safe from the world's prying eyes for it is meant for you and you alone.   Know that I love you, my love, and only you; even though I can not always tell you so.  You mean the world to me.  Touch my dragon heart and think of me and I will always be close to you.  I love you, my love.  For now and forever."

            Harry's eyes widened as Draco's voice dyed from the little dragon's lips and it became solid once more.

            "You love me?" Harry asked, a little breathless.

            Draco nodded, unable to meet Harry's eyes.

            Harry stared that the silver dragon he held in his hand.  Draco Malfoy had just confessed his love to Harry through this beautiful token.  And suddenly, it all made sense to Harry.  The way Draco looked at him in class and at lunch.  The way that Harry would look back at him with longing.  Hoping that he would come over; even to call him names and fight with him.  How Harry felt strange feelings in the pit of his stomach when Draco entered the room or somehow, by change, touch him.  

            "I do too." Harry whispered to the wind.

            "What Harry?" Draco asked, now standing right in front of The-Boy-Who-Lived.

            "I said," Harry said as tears began to well up in his eyes.  "That I love you too, Draco Malfoy."

            Before Harry even realized what was happening, he was being swept up into Draco's arms in a tight embrace.  He felt Draco's soft, full lips press lightly to his own.

            At first, Harry was a little tentative about what was happening.  But as Draco continued to kiss him, Harry found that he rather liked it.  Soon he was responding to Draco's passionate kisses and caress.

            The two spent much of the night, into the early morning hours, expressing their love for each other.  Those bottled up feelings of love and lust, which had been contained for the past seven years, were expressed through genital kisses and embraces.  But it wasn't long before the two were tired out from the emotion strain that they had placed their selves in.

            Harry awoke first to the sound of a bird outside one of the tower's windows.  He looked down to see Draco's head resting on his chest and his arms wrapped tightly around his waist.  Harry smiled.  He genially pushed Draco's hair out of his face and kissed the blond's forehead.

            Harry looked about him.  It seemed to be that they had fallen asleep in the Common Room on the sofa in front of the fireplace.  Harry looked up at the cloak on the mantel above the fireplace which read: "Its 5:30.  You better get **_HIM out of here."_**

            "Draco?  Draco, sweetie." Harry said as he warmly shook the sleeping teen.  "Draco, wake up, my sleeping dragon."

            "What do you want?" Draco said not opening his eye but pulled Harry tighter to him.

            "Draco.  It's 5:30.  You better get back to your dorm." Harry said as he ran his fingers through Draco's silky hair.

            "I don't wanna." Draco wined, still not opening his eyes.

            "Draco, I don't want you to either but I doubt very much if you want **_Ron to come down here and find you like this, do you?" Harry asked with a smirk._**

            Draco's eye flew open but his head stayed against Harry's chest.  He looked up into Harry's emerald green eyes.  How he loved those eyes.

            "I could just imagine what he would say." Harry said with a laugh.  "'Well, well, well, what do we have here?  Draco Malfoy in the arms of my best friend.  Well isn't that interesting.  Malfoy's a fudge packer; a little poof and he turned my friend into one as well!"'

            Draco sniggered at Harry's imitation of Ron and how well he could do it.

            "He'd never forgive me." Draco said softly as he sat up.  "Not only did I turn you queer but I beat him to you."

            "Well, one, I was always queer.  I just didn't really know it." Harry said as he pulled his muscle shirt back on (Harry's and Draco's shirts were the only things taken off the whole night, honest.) and then pulled the little silver dragon back out into sight.  "And two, Ron's straight."

            Draco's mouth flew open in shock.  "No way!  I always thought he'd be trying to get in your tight, little pants, Potter." Draco said pulling on his own shirt.

            "Whelp, he's not.  He never has and never will." Harry said pulling Draco back into his arms.  "I have you now and beside, Ron's going out with Hermione."

            "No way!" Draco yelled.

            "Sshh.!" Harry hissed.  "Do you want to wake him up?" 

            "Sorry." Draco said softly looking into Harry's eyes.

            "That won't do." Harry said with a smirk.  "I need something a little better than that."

            "And what would that be, Mr. Potter?" Draco asked happily.

            "A kiss." Harry whispered deeply.  "A kiss that tells me how truly sorry you are for…"  
            Before Harry could say another word; Draco had placed his hands on Harry's face and pulled him into a passionate kiss.  Harry moaned as he felt Draco's skillful tongue enter his mouth.  When they finally parted, Harry was gasping for breath.  The little dragon between their bodies roared with delight.

            "Harry, the necklace that I gave you?" Drace said, recalling that he had yet to explain it.

            "Yes?"

            "The necklace allows you to feel my feelings.  If you hold it in your hand and think of me, you'll feel whatever I'm feeling."

            "Wow, Draco." Harry said softly gazing down at the silver dragon.  "That's amazing.  Thank you."

            "Your welcome, my love." Draco said.  "One more thing, if you stroke the dragon's belly, he will come to life as he did before but he will not speak unless you, and only you, ask him too."

            "I understand." Harry said with a smile.

            Draco stood, pulling Harry to his feet, and walked over to the portrait hole.  Draco pushed open the portrait but turned back to Harry.

            "Merry Christmas, Harry." Draco said as he stroked Harry's cheek.

            "Merry Christmas, Draco, my love." Harry said before pulling Draco into one more sweet, soft kiss.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            Draco left after that kiss.  They made plans to meet during the night all throughout the rest of the school year.  There were a couple close calls where Ron, Hermione, Snape, or Filch almost found them together.

            Then, on their last night together at Hogwarts, Draco had taken Harry to an unknown part of the school; a hidden room.  It was in that room, which Draco had romantically lit with candles and placed roses and rose petals about, that Harry lost his virginity to Draco.  Draco had made love to him until it was an hour before they had to leave to go back home on the Hogwarts Express.

            "Write me every day." Draco said as the left from **_their room._**

            "I will." Harry said still holding Draco's hand.  "And you better reply to every single one."

            "You couldn't stop me if you wanted me to." 


	8. Coming Together Again

**Title: Needing You Always**

**Written By: Landell**

**Disclaimer: The characters of this story are not mine.  All characters belong to J. K. Rowling and the _Harry Potter Series._**

            ~ This is my second story.  I hope that you like it.  I think this one is better than the first.  Read it and Read: _Destined to Love and tell me what you think.  I love to hear from readers.  Thanks a bunch!!!~_

            ~ In the last chapter, we had Harry reminiscing over how he and Draco go together.  We start this chapter with Ron drawing Harry back to the real world on the night that Sirius is to meet Harry at the hedge.  Hope I haven't lost ya.  Just ask if ya don't understand something and I'll answer your questions.  Thanks and I hope ya like this new chapter.  Peace, Love, and Magic!!! Landell. ~

**Chapter 8: Coming Together Again **

**            "Harry?  Harry!" Ron was yelling.**

            "Hmmm?  What?" Harry asked as Ron's voice snapped him back into consciousness.

            "You kind of dozed off there." Ron said.  "You were just staring into space."

            "Sorry." Harry said turning away from Ron.  He didn't want him to see the sadness on his face.  "I was just thinking about something."

            "What?" Ron asked as he took a seat on the lawn chair.

            "School." Harry said half truthfully.  "How much I'm going to miss him."  (Just in case you couldn't tell, Harry was talking about his man, Draco.)

            "Him?" Ron asked perking up in his seat.

            "Ummm, Dumbledore." Harry said covering up the truth.  "It's the only time I ever see him."

            Ron had bought his lie.  He was nodding his head in agreement.

            Then, suddenly, Harry found himself on the ground with a giant black dog upon his chest.  The dog was licking his face which made Harry feel as though he were under water.

            "Sirius! Alright, Sirius!  I'm glad to see you too." Harry said pushing the dog off of him.

            Sirius looked slightly hurt but only for a second.  Then he was wagging his tail like there was no tomorrow.

            "Sirius?  Are you going to stay a dog all night?" Harry asked getting to his feet.

            With that, Sirius began to change back into his human form.

            "Harry!" He exclaimed as he pulled his godson into a tight embrace.  "Oh Harry, it's been so long."

            "It has been a long time." Harry said returning the hug.

            "Harry." Sirius said softly.  "I have a surprise for you."

            Harry looked at the two packages on the ground where Sirius had dropped them.

            "Those too but there's more." Sirius said.  "Alright!  You can come out now!"

            Harry looked over towards the hedge and watched as a gray wolf emerged, carrying two wrapped packages.  He had the feeling that that was very familiar.  Harry had seen that wolf before but when?

            Then it hit him.  The information flooded into him like water flowing after a dam breaking.

            "Professor Lupin?" Harry asked as he moved beside the wolf.

            "What?!" Ron yelled as he jumped to his feet.

            "Very good, Harry." Remus said when he had returned to his human form.  "Here.  These are from Sirius and me for your graduation."

            "Thank you." Harry said taking the packages from Remus.

            "Ron." Remus said pulling out his wand.  "We also have gifts for you and Hermione."

            Ron smiled from ear to ear.  He quickly walked over to Remus' side.

            "Here.  Hold out your hands." Remus said.  Ron did what he was told and found his arms full of gifts.

            "Thank you, Sirius." Ron said happily.  "Thank you, Professor."

            "Please, Ron.  Call me Remus."

            "Ok, Remus." Ron said with a smirk.  "I'm going to take these to the house and give Hermione her gifts."

            The other three watched as Ron walked up to the house rather slowly.  When Ron was back in the house, Sirius "jumped" on Harry again.

            "Open up your gifts." He said thrusting the boxes at Harry.  "I hope you like them."

            Remus glared at Sirius.  Sirius caught his stare which seemed to say 'I told you he would love them.  Why are you doubting me?'

            Quickly, before Harry would notice, Sirius mouthed 'I'm sorry.'

            Remus smiled and nodded his head.  He quickly mouthed 'I love you.'

            Sirius blushed deeply and seemed to glow.  'I love you too.'

            Harry had opened his first gift and was staring down at a red and gold leather bound book.

            "What is this?" Harry asked, running his fingers over the cover.

            "It's your father's spell book." Sirius said before Harry looked at him in shock.

            "My father's spell book?"  Harry asked.

            "Yes." Sirius said opening the book.  "James put all of his most powerful and useful spells in this book.  Moony and I added some of our own at the end."

            "Harry?  James wanted you to have this book once you were out of school." Remus said placing a hand on Harry's shoulder.  "He wanted you to be prepared for Voldemort but the spells are rather powerful so you have to be prepared."

            Harry nodded his head that he understood.

            "Here, Harry." Sirius said giving Harry two of the boxes.  "These are photo albums that your mother kept."

            "One's from when were all in school." Remus said softly.  "The other was about three months before they, they…"

            Remus couldn't finish.  His thought began to choke and his tears began to fall.

            "Oh Lily." Remus sobbed into his hands as he hid his face.  "Why Lily?  Why?"

            Sirius quickly crossed the space between himself and Remus.  He took Remus in his strong arms and held him tightly.

            Harry was very confused.  Why was Remus talking about his mother like that?  He had always thought that they were friends with his father more than his mother.  What was going on?

                        ~So?  What is going on?  What's the deal with Remus and Lily?  What about that spell book?  Read the next chapter when I post it soon.  I promise.  Thanks again for the reviews.  Love ya all!!!  Peace, Love, and Magic!!!  Landell! ~


	9. Dear, Dear Water Lily

**Title: Needing You Always**

**Written By: Landell**

**Disclaimer: The characters of this story are not mine.  All characters belong to J. K. Rowling and the _Harry Potter Series._**

            ~ This is my second story.  I hope that you like it.  I think this one is better than the first.  Read it and Read: _Destined to Love and tell me what you think.  I love to hear from readers.  Thanks a bunch!!!~_

            ~ Just a little note: In my story, it wasn't just Lily who had green eyes.  James also had green eyes.  It's not really important now but it will be later.  Hope you like this chapter.  This one is my pride and joy.  Thanks!  Peace, Love, and Magic!!!  Landell!!! ~

**Chapter 9: Dear, Dear Water Lily**

**            When Harry could see that Remus had calmed down, he began to speak up. **

            "Umm, Remus?" He asked when Sirius had released Remus from his arms.  "Why were you talking about my mother like that?"

            Sirius looked like he was about to say something but Remus placed a hand on his chest, warding him off.

            "You see, Harry, when I first came to Hogwarts, I didn't have any friends." Remus said taking a seat on the lawn chair.  Sirius placed a reassuring hand on Remus' shoulder and genially squeezed.  Remus placed his hand over top of Sirius'.  This intrigued Harry but he did not interrupt.  

            "No matter how hard I tried, no one wanted to be my friend.  It wasn't until the middle of my second year that Lily came over and talked to me.  I didn't know why and I didn't care.  All I cared about was that I had a friend.  Lily and I became very close after that.  She was even closer to me than to people that she had known all her life.  She confided in me all her secrets and I in her.  But my biggest secret she had already figured out.  She also was an illegal Animagus, which was before your father, Sirius, or Peter even thought about doing it."

            "She was a beautiful red colored collie." Sirius said softly.  "With green eyes."

            "Well, when did you all become friends?" Harry asked sitting on the edge of his seat.

            "That was towards the end of our second year." Remus said with a sigh.  A faint smile spread across his lips.  He looked up at Sirius, who smiled back and nodded his head.  "Like I had said, I had confided in Lily all my darkest secrets and her in me."

            Remus took a big gulp before he continued.  Sirius seemed stiff and tense standing next to Remus.

            "I confided in Lily that I was gay, Harry.  Lily accepted me with all her love and I will always love her for that.  She was like a sister to me.  But I also confided in her that I had feelings for a certain black, ragged haired Gryffindor Keeper."

            With that, Remus turned his gaze upwards which Harry could tell was leading to Sirius.  Harry dropped his jaw in shock.  Remus continued.

            "Lily told me that she had feelings for a short black haired, green eyed Gryffindor Seeker.  Well, we valued right then and there that our dreams were going to come true."

            Remus stopped there letting silent tears fall to the ground.  Sirius took over.

            "Lily approached me after one of our quidditch practices.  It was funny, really.  Lily seemed to know everybody better then they did themselves.  She saw right through me when she asked if I was gay and I lied.  Didn't believe me for a minute.  She said I was a liar and that she **_was going to hock me up with someone if I hadn't lied.  Well, I quickly jumped on that."_**

            "Sirius and I had our first date one night after Sirius was finished with his quidditch match with the Slytherin's.  I watched Sirius the whole night on the field.  I almost couldn't believe that I was meeting him under the bleachers when the match was over.  But there he was in his blood and dirt stained robs.  We talked, just talked well into the morning.  As I was about to leave, Sirius grabbed a hold of me, kissed me passionately, and asked when he could see me again.  Well, right then and there I valued that I would help Lily land James Potter just as she had help me get my Paddy."

            "So," Sirius began.  "Remy asked me to push James in Lily's direction.  It was short, easy work, as your father had always had eyes for your mother.  I just assured him that Lily felt the same for him."

            "We became the best of friends." Remus said tearfully.  "Lily helped James, Sirius, and Peter become Animagus.  They all came to visit me whenever I became a wolf.  I was never lonely again."

            Silence filled in around them.  No one spoke; the tension becoming increasingly thick.  Suddenly, Remus broke down.

            "I don't know what I would have done if Lily hadn't been there." Remus cried.  "I probably would have killed myself.  That's why I was so upset about those albums.  Lily loved them.  They were our good times.  We didn't have too many for a long time.  Hearing Lily had died had been like a knife in the heart.  It Sirius hadn't been there for me, although it wasn't a long time because he was taken from me, I would have died."

            Sirius shuddered at those words.  He couldn't picture a life without his beloved Remus.

            "So you two are lovers?" Harry asked.

            "Yes, Harry." Sirius said.  He seemed rather scared.  "Remus and I are lovers.  We have decided to get married as soon as possible."

            Harry didn't say a word.  He just got to his feet and ran to Sirius hugging him deeply and lovingly.

            "Thank God!" Harry said when he pulled back to look at his godfather's face.  "I thought I'd have no one to talk to."

            "Harry?  You mean you're gay?" Remus asked reaching out to touch his arm.

            "Yes." Harry said with a sigh of relief.  "I'm gay."

            "Harry, are you sure?" Sirius asked him.

            "Yes." Harry said as he reached up and held the tiny silver dragon in his hand.  Soft feelings of discomfort but still a warm feeling flowed over Harry.

            "Do you have a boyfriend, Harry?" Sirius asked with his famous Marauder's mischief in his eyes.

            "Yes." Harry said as he seemed to turn as red as a Weasley's hair.  "I have a boyfriend."

            "Who is he, Harry?" Sirius asked his eyes wide with curiosity.  "Do I know him?"

            "Draco Malfoy." Harry and Remus said in unison.

            Harry turned and stared at Remus.  He couldn't believe that Remus had known.

            "How did you…"  
            "I could see it in your eyes." Remus explained with a wave of his hand.  "The way you two used to glare at each other.  I could see the love.  There is a very thin line between love and hate, Harry."  
            "Draco Malfoy." Sirius muttered under his breath.  "Lucius Malfoy's son?"

            "Draco is **_NOT his father." Harry said so forcefully that it made Sirius shack.  "Draco has pledged his love to me.  He would never do anything to hurt me."_**

            "I'm sorry, Harry." Sirius said.  "I didn't mean to judge.  There's just a lot of bad history there."

            "I understand." Harry said.  "Can you do me a favor, though?"

            "Definitely." Remus said with a smile.

            "Can I have Draco deliver his letters to me to you guys?  I don't want Ron or Hermione getting suspicious."

            "Sure thing." Sirius said giving Harry a slap on the back.  "Writing each other every day?"  
            "Yes." Harry said.  "How did you know?"

            "Sirius and I wrote each other everyday during to summers as well." Remus said his smile spreading into a smirk.  "He's such a big softy."

            "You're one to talk." Sirius said with a back handed slap on Remus' shoulder.

            "Hey!  Are you guys just going to sit there all night or are you going to come in here and have some tea?" Ron's voice floated across the lawn from the back door.  Harry could just see Ron's flaming red hair in the darkness.

            "Whelp, are you two coming?" Harry asked as he made his way up the lawn.

            "I don't know." Sirius said.

            "Come on, Padfoot." Remus said as he stood and pulled Sirius after him.  They followed Harry up towards the Barrow.  "We need to say 'Hi,' to Arthur and Molly.  Besides, I want to see Hermione." 


	10. What's Happening in the World?

**Title: Needing You Always**

**Written By: Landell**

**Disclaimer: The characters of this story are not mine.  All characters belong to J. K. Rowling and the _Harry Potter Series._**

            ~ This is my second story.  I hope that you like it.  I think this one is better than the first.  Read it and Read: _Destined to Love and tell me what you think.  I love to hear from readers.  Thanks a bunch!!!~_

**Chapter 10: What's Happening in the World?**

**            The group spent the next four hours lightly talking about the weather and quidditch.  Mostly they talked about quidditch.**

            Finally, Molly Weasley sent the "children" upstairs to bed.  Arthur, Molly, Sirius, and Remus watched as the teens (or young men and woman) went upstairs only after Molly threatened them with a transfiguration curse.

            "Thank you again Molly, Arthur, for watching Harry this summer." Remus said with a glance at Sirius.

            "We would have had him stay with us." Sirius said sadly.  "I mean, if we had had our house finished and you hadn't already asked him first." 

            "We're glad to have him, Sirius." Arthur said.

            "He is such a pleasure." Molly said as she magiced the cups and dishes over to the sink.  The dishes then began to wash themselves.  "Besides, he is Ron's best friend.  They do everything together."  
            'Not everything.' Remus thought.  A wide-toothed grin spread across his face.

            "Have you heard anything about Voldemort, Arthur?" Sirius asked suddenly.

            "Not much." Arthur said grabbing some paper work and flipping through it.  "Several people have reported seeing him in and about Europe.  They've reported some Death Eater activities as well."

            "Thank goodness for the Order of the Phoenix." Molly said.

            The others in the room all nodded.

            "If it weren't for Dumbledore reacting so quickly, The Order would have never passed." Remus said with a shack of his head.  "Fudge was such an idiot about that."

            "Well, we don't have to worry about that for long." Arthur said closing his folder.

            "What do you mean?" Sirius asked looking concerned.

            "It has come to the Ministry's attention that Fudge was acing against Dumbledore and The Order." Arthur said softly.  "Therefore, Fudge was removed from power and placed under arrest."

            "Arthur?  You don't mean…" Sirius started.

            "Fudge is a Death Eater." Arthur finished.

            Molly gasped so loud that Remus was the only one who heard the muffled gasps from behind him.  'I knew that their scents were too strong for them **_not to be down here.'_**

            Making sure that the others were not watching him, Remus wrote a quick note on a napkin.  He quickly pressed the note to the back of his chair.

            Ron and Hermione nudged Harry in the ribs as they all hid under Harry's Invisibility Cloak.  Harry focused his attention on the note Remus was holding to the back of his chair.

            "Be quiet you three!  They'll hear you!" The note read.

            "Well, who is going to take over the Ministry?" Sirius asked bringing everyone's attention back to the matter at hand.

            "Well, the Ministry has offered me the position." Arthur said.

            "What?!" Molly exclaimed, jumping to her feet.

            "Yes, Molly." Arthur said resting his hands on the table and pushing himself to his feet.  "They have offered and I have accepted.  You are now looking at the new Minister of Magic."

            "Oh Arthur!  I'm so proud of you." Molly said hugging him and kissing him deeply."

            "Congratulations, Arthur." Sirius said shaking his hand when Molly had let Arthur go.

            "You will be a great Minister of Magic." Remus said soundly.

            "I do hope so." Arthur said sitting down again when he had retrieved a plate of Chocolate Frogs.  "God knows we could use the money.  But in such a hard time, there is going to be a lot more work."

            "You can handle it, Arthur." Sirius said as he devoured a Chocolate Frog in one quick bite.  "We'll be there if you need help."  
            "I'm glad you said that." Arthur said as he took a small bite of a Chocolate Frog himself.  "The Ministry is running low on staff.  The Aruors are very few in number.  You were one of the best during your time."

            "That was a long time ago, Arthur." Sirius said sadly, as he caught onto where the conversation was going.  "I didn't have then what I have now.  Harry, Remus; they mean too much to me."

            Harry blushed scarlet underneath the Invisibility cloak.

            "All the more reason to become an Aruor again." Arthur said firmly.  "To protect the ones that you love."

            The room fell silent for a minute while Sirius thought the matter over.

            Remus could see the fear in his eyes.  He could see the pain from past memories coming back.  Memories from Sirius' days in the fields.

            Remus reached out and took a hold of Sirius' hand.  He gave it a great squeeze.

            Relief flashed across Sirius' face.

            "Whatever you decide, Sirius, remember that I will always love you." Remus said.

            Sirius smiled at his lover and fiancée.  He began to lean down to kiss Remus but stopped at the look in his eyes.  It wasn't a look like he didn't want Sirius to kiss him.  It was a look that said something about the stairwell that lead upstairs.  Remus' eyes began to twinkle just like they had when they used to make trouble at Hogwarts.  Sirius stared at him still confused.

            "Invisible." Remus barely mouthed.

            Sirius' eyes widened in shock.  He turned his head and looked hard at the stairs.

            "Busted." Ron whispered to Harry and Hermione.

            "What is it, Sirius?" Molly asked, following his gaze.

            "Oh nothing, Molly." Sirius said turning back to his hosts.  "I just thought I heard something.  It's nothing."

            "Well, the offer stands, Sirius." Arthur said turning back to the topic.

            "I'll take it." Sirius said gripping Remus' hand so hard that Remus thought his fingers might break.

            "Great!" Arthur exclaimed clapping his hands together.  "Can you come into the office two weeks from tomorrow?"

            "I'll be there." Sirius said.

            "What about you, Remus?" Arthur asked.  "Would you want to become an Aruor?" 

            "No!" Sirius shouted.  "He will **_not become…"_**

            "Sirius." Remus said speaking up for himself.  "I can decide what to do with my life for myself, sweet heart."  
            "But Remus…" Sirius began before Remus placed a quick finger on his lips.

            "I am not going to become an Aruor, Sirius." Remus said removing his finger.  "I know what you went through and I do not want to face that.  But you must do what you have to." 

            "Remus, I…"

            "No, Sirius." Remus said shaking his head.  "You must do this.  You know you wouldn't have said 'Yes,' if you hadn't thought you needed to do this.  Besides, I already have a job for this fall."

            "Where will you be working, Remus?" Molly asked.

            "Yeah, Remus.  Where?" Sirius asked feeling he had been left out.

            "You're not the only one Dumbledore sends Owls to, Sirius." Remus said softly.  "I have been offered a teaching position at Hogwarts again.  I have accepted."

            "Congratulations." Molly said with a happy tone of voice.

            "Yes, congratulations." Arthur asked sounding rather disappointed.  "What will you teach?  Defense Against the Dark Arts?"

            "No.  Severus has finally landed that position." Remus said with a smirk.

            "I'm glad we graduated when we did." Ron whispered.  "Poor Ginny."

            "I'm taking over Transfiguration because McGonagall was best suited for Poisons.  I'll also be the Head of the Dueling Club."  
            "Remus? Why didn't you tell me?" Sirius asked sounding very hurt.

            "The letter just came today." Remus said softly as he reached out and stroked Sirius' cheek.  "You know I wouldn't keep anything from you."

            Sirius smiled fondly at Remus.  Not caring whether Ron, Harry, and Hermione were watching, Sirius leaned down and kissed Remus.

            Molly and Arthur shared a look that seemed to say, "They are a perfect couple."

            "Well, that was nice." Sirius said when their lips had parted.

            "Nice?!" Remus said shocked.  "That was great."

            "So have you picked a date yet?" Molly joked as she went over to the stove and pulled out a big kettle.

            "No. Not yet." Remus said with a smile when he saw Molly's surprise.

            "So, so you are getting married." Molly asked.

            "Yes." Remus said happily.  "Sirius asked and I accepted."

            "So you haven't picked a date yet?" Arthur asked.  
            "No.  We have to see when is good for Harry." Sirius said.  "I would like him to be my Best Man."

            "Oh yes.  That makes sense." Arthur said taking a bite from another Chocolate Frog.

            "We need to check with Dumbledore." Remus said pulling for Sirius' attention.  "I would like for him to wed us."

            "Yes." Sirius said nodding his head in agreement.  "He's the perfect person to do it."

            "What about you, Remus." Molly asked as she poured some fresh tea in Remus' cup.

            "Excuse me?" Remus asked.

            "Who do you mean to have as your Best Man?"

            "Oh I have an idea." Remus said with a twinkle in his eyes.  "But I'm not telling."

            The other three stared at him as well as the three youths that were not seen.

            "But why?" Molly finally asked.

            "I have my reasons, Molly." Remus said coolly.  "I want it to be a surprise."

            "Well, who ever it is, I'm sure that the wedding will be beautiful." Molly said softly recalling her own wedding.

            The room fell silent.  Each thought their own thoughts, basking in the warm feelings that surrounded the Weasley house.  It wasn't until Arthur spoke that the silence was broken.

            "Umm, Sirius?  May I speak with you in the other room?" Arthur asked as he began to stand.

            "Sure Arthur." Sirius said as he got to his feet.  He quickly followed Arthur into the Weasley's living room.

            "What's that all about?" Molly asked as she watched the two leave the room.

            "I'm not sure." Remus said as he sipped his cup of tea.  "I wish I had an invisibility cloak or something.  Then we could go in there and find out."

            Molly nodded her head in agreement.

            Harry got the hint.  He nudged Ron and Hermione into action.  They quickly but quietly made their way into the living room.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ I just wanted to apologize for my major spelling and grammar errors in my past chapters.  I am so sorry!!!  I am such a horrible speller that it's not even funny.  Add to that fact that I wrote most of these chapters in highly emotional states and the very late hours of the morning, you can see where I'm coming from.  Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter.  We're leading into something big here.  Can't wait to post the next chapter.  Thanks again.  Peace, Love, and Magic!!!  Landell!!!~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   


	11. Draco Poor Draco

**Title: Needing You Always**

**Written By: Landell**

**Disclaimer: The characters of this story are not mine.  All characters belong to J. K. Rowling and the _Harry Potter Series._**

            ~ This is my second story.  I hope that you like it.  I think this one is better than the first.  Read it and Read: _Destined to Love and tell me what you think.  I love to hear from readers.  Thanks a bunch!!!~_

**Chapter 11: Draco.  Poor Draco.**

**            "What is it, Arthur?" Sirius asked as they entered the room.  Both men were standing.  Arthur was facing the fire place, his arm on the mantle.  Sirius was standing back a ways, watching and waiting for his answer.**

            "I wasn't truthful when I said the Ministry didn't know much about Voldemort's latest actions." Arthur said.

            "Well, is it something bad, Arthur?" Sirius asked.  "Does it have to do with Harry?"

            "Yes." Arthur said softly.  "As I am sure you know, the Ministry has spies in Voldemort's inner circles just as he has spies in ours.  One of ours had contacted us just a few days ago about a plan that Voldemort was hatching."

            "And?" Sirius asked when Arthur had stopped.

            "Voldemort was planning to kill Harry when he went to the Dursley's this summer.  We found out just in time.  I contacted Dumbledore and he helped get the paperwork in order.  We got Harry out of there just a half an hour before the Death Eaters struck."

            "The Dursley's?" Sirius asked with a quiver in his voice.

            "Dead." Arthur said sadly.  "All three of them.  Dead."

            "I disliked the Dursley's." Sirius said sternly.  "Everyone knows that, but I would never in a million years wish **_that upon them."_**

            Harry nodded his head in agreement.  'It's all my fault.' Harry thought to himself.  'They wouldn't have died if I had never been born.'

            "There's something else, Sirius." Arthur said quietly.  "Our contacts confirmed that two of the Death Eaters present were Lucius and Draco Malfoy."

            "What?!" Sirius and Harry yelled.

            Harry jumped out from under the Invisibility cloak and bolted for Mr. Weasley.

            "It can't be true." Harry sobbed.  Tears were flowing down his cheeks.  His fist was clenched tightly around his dragon necklace.  "Draco couldn't have been there.  He wouldn't, he couldn't do that to me!"

            Sirius grabbed a hold of Harry and held him tightly to his body.  The younger man trembled in his arms.

            "Go ahead, Arthur." Sirius said shaking Arthur from his shock.

            "It was Draco's initiation.  He failed Harry.  He wouldn't help kill the Dursley's."

            "I knew he wouldn't." Harry said, his face brightening up.  "I knew he didn't do it."

            "Yes, he didn't do it, Harry." Arthur said turning back to the fireplace.  "But when it was all said and done, Lucius had been disgraced.  He placed Draco under the Cruciatus Curse and drug him back to Malfoy Manor."

            "No." Harry whispered.  "He's not; he's not dead is he?"

            "We don't know." Arthur said softly.

            "Sirius, please, we have to do something." Harry said turning to his godfather.  "Please.  I can feel that he's alive but just barely.  I can't live my life without him."

            Sirius watched his godson's eyes.  They were full of pain and desperation.  

            'Harry is telling the truth.' Sirius thought.  'He probably couldn't handle another let down in his life.  I have to save Draco.  For Harry.'

            Giving Harry the slightest nod and the quickest of smiles, Sirius turned on his heels and walked back into the kitchen.

            "Remus, we need to leave." Sirius said as he headed to the back door.  "Thank you, Molly.  Had a wonderful evening."

            "Sirius? What's wrong?" Remus asked, stopping Sirius at the door.

            "I'll tell you on the way." Sirius said.  Remus could see that his eyes were full of worry and fear.

            Just then, Harry entered the kitchen, red eyed and tear stained.  Ron and Hermione followed behind him, holding hands.  Both looked rather confused about what was going on.  Arthur came in just behind them.

            Mrs. Weasley jumped in alarm at the sight of Harry.

            "Harry!  What ever is the matter dear?" Molly asked pulling him to her.

            "Draco." Harry sobbed.  "Draco.  Poor Draco."

            Remus swung around and stared hard at Sirius.  Recognition flashed across his face.

            "What do we have to do?" Remus asked as he followed Sirius out the door.

            "We have to go to Malfoy Manor." Sirius said leaving into the night.  


	12. You're with Me Now, My Sleeping Dragon

**Title: Needing You Always**

**Written By: Landell**

**Disclaimer: The characters of this story are not mine.  All characters belong to J. K. Rowling and the _Harry Potter Series._**

            ~ This is my second story.  I hope that you like it.  I think this one is better than the first.  Read it and Read: _Destined to Love and tell me what you think.  I love to hear from readers.  Thanks a bunch!!!~_

**Chapter 12: You're with Me Now, My Sleeping Dragon. **

            The next few days had been a nightmare for Harry.  There had been no word from Sirius, Remus, or Draco.  Harry was very worried.  What could've happened to them?  Were they all dead?

            To make matters worse, Harry was forced into coming out to Ron, Hermione, and the Weasleys.  It was no big surprise that the Weasleys were very accepting of Harry.  They just wanted him to be happy and have the best possible life.  And, it was no big surprise that Hermione had already figured that much out.

            "I saw you watching Oliver Wood all those times during quidditch." Hermione said with a smile.  "I knew you were gay or at least bi."

            But to Harry's disappointment, Ron had become a very different person.  Harry had had Ron mad at him before but nothing like this.

            "I can't believe it!" Ron had yelled.  "You're gay!"

            "Come off it, Ron." Hermione said.  "Harry's no different than he was before.  Now you know he likes men better than he does girls."

            "NO!" Ron yelled.  "He is different.  He's gay!"

            "Ron, please." Harry begged.  "I can't do this.  I need you as a friend right now.  I don't want to fight."

            Ron shook his head.  "Not only are you gay, Harry, but you've fallen in love with Malfoy!"

            Harry hung his head.  Tears fell down his cheek and landed softly on the floor.

            "Draco Malfoy!  The man that has made our lives a living hell for the past seven years.  That same man who has tried to kill you countless times.  That same man who insulted Hermione constantly.  That same man who has made fun of my family since day one!  How could you, Harry?  I thought you had better taste than that filthy, dirty git."

            "Don't you ever insult Draco like that **_ever again!" Harry yelled.  He had been smoldering ever since Ron had opened his mouth.  "He feels very sorry about what he has done.  He was going to apologize to you this summer for what happened at school, but I'll make sure that he doesn't.  I'm sure that the high and mighty Ronald Arthur Weasley is too good to even hear an apology from that 'filthy, dirty git.'"_**

            With that, Harry stormed out of the room.  He slumped down into the large red couch in the small living room and cried.  Harry ended up crying himself to sleep.

            The next two days were spent very much the same.  Ron and Harry had stopped speaking to each other.  Hermione was torn between her lover and her best friend.

            Then finally, on the third day after Sirius and Remus had left for Malfoy Manor, there came a small knock on the front door of the Weasley's house.

            "I've got it." Mrs. Weasley called as she opened the door.  "Oh my God."

            There , standing at the door, was Sirius and Remus supporting a barely conscious Draco Malfoy.  All three were battered and bruised but Draco, it seemed, was more so.

            "Draco!" Harry yelled as he ran to his lover.  "Draco!  Oh my God.  What has he done to you?"

            "Here, Harry.  Help us get him inside." Sirius said.

            Harry put Draco's arm around his neck, relieving Remus of his weight.  Remus gave a sigh of relief.

            They quickly brought Draco inside and placed him on the couch.

            "Draco, sweetie?" Harry cooed as he strocked Draco's hair.  How he had missed Draco's feel.  Draco's soft skin and silky hair.

            "Harry?" Draco whispered as he started to come to.  "Harry, is that you?"

            "Yeah, Drac, it's me." Harry said as he began to cry.  He was so happy he couldn't contain himself.

            "I couldn't do it, Harry." Draco said.  "I couldn't kill them.  I couldn't become a Death Eater."

            "I know you couldn't." Harry said.

            "I kept thinking of you." Draco whispered as he squeezed Harry's hand.  "It's the only thing that kept me alive.  I kept thinking of you."

            Harry smiled fondly; lovingly at Draco.  Draco smiled back as best he could.  Harry watched as Draco's face was swept with pain, unbelievable pain.  Draco slipped back into unconsciousness.  

            "What happened?" Harry asked, never taking his eyes off Draco.

            "We snuck into Malfoy Manor." Remus began.  "We had to go in, in our animagus forms.  The Manor was too well protected with curses and hexes."

            "We were barely able to get in." Sirius said softly.

            "We went down into the dungeons." Remus said sadly.  "There were so many rooms.  There was so much that we saw."

            "That's what took us so long.  We had to find him in such a big place." Sirius said.  "Arthur, we could get Lucius if the Ministry could get down there."

            Arthur nodded his head.  His smile broadened and he quickly left the room.

            "What happened when you found him?" Harry asked still rubbing Draco's cheek.

            "He was chained on the floor, still under Crustiatus." Remus said softly.  "We transfigured back and were able to get him unchained."

            "Be we hadn't noticed that Lucius had come back." Sirius said, his face showing no emotion.  "I faced him in a duel."

            Everyone gasped, even Remus.  The look of fear plastered to his face.

            "I was so afraid." Remus said.  Unshed tears were welling up in his golden eyes.

            "So was I." Sirius admitted.

            "What happened?" Ron asked.  Harry looked at Ron with what seemed to be pure hatred in his eyes.

            "I beat him." Sirius said not noticing Harry's glare.  "I put him under Impervious and had him lock himself in another dungeon and throw away the key."

            "It took us nearly two hours to get all of Lucius' curses off of Draco." Remus said locking eyes with Harry.  "He was barely alive when we were finished."

            "He only said one thing." Sirius said looking down at Harry lovingly.  "'Harry."'

            Harry turned his attention back to the sleeping Draco.  He leaned down and ever so gently kissed Draco on the lips.

            Sirius continued.  "We transfigured him to look like a bone and then transfigured ourselves.  We carried him out the back and into the woods."

            "It didn't take long for Lucius to break free from Sirius' curse and come after us." Remus said.  "He nearly caught us but we were able to hide out."

            "Just before we got away, Lucius started shouting at us and Draco." Sirius said softly.  "He disowned him, Harry.  He kicked Draco out of his life forever."

            "Good." Harry said firmly.  "Draco doesn't need a father like him."

            "Harry, you know better." Remus said.  Harry was very surprised by the outburst.  Remus had never spoken to him like that before.

            "What do you mean?" Harry asked, staring hard at Remus.

            "Harry, you should know better than anyone else that not having a family isn't any fun."

            "Even if they aren't the nicest people in the world." Sirius said.  "Harry, when Draco wakes up, you are going to need to be there for him.  He can't have you saying his father's the worst father there is.  He knows that and he has to admit that to himself and not you."

            "You're right." Harry said hanging his head low.  "I'm sorry."

            Molly went about healing the three cut and bruised men.  She spent an extra long amount of time fussing over Draco.  This worried Harry to no end but Mrs. Weasley assured him that Draco would be fine.

            "Would you like some tea, Sirius?  Remus?" Molly asked when she was finished.

            "Yes, please, Molly." Sirius said.  "And if you have anything a little stronger, you can put that in there as well."

            Molly smiled at him.  She turned to Remus.

            "Hot chocolate would be nice, Molly." Remus said hopefully.  "If you don't mind.  You make the best hot chocolate."

            "Not at all, Remus." Molly said.  "Harry, Ron, I'll bring you two in some hot chocolate as well.  Hermione, could you help me?"

            "Sure thing, Mrs. Weasley." Hermione said as she dislodged her hand from Ron's.  The two went quickly into the kitchen.

            The room fell silent as the four men sat there deep in their own thoughts.  Harry was gently caressing Draco's cheek again when he felt a warm hand fall on his shoulder.

            Harry turned around to find Ron slightly smiling at him.  Harry half heartedly smiled back at him.

            "Harry?  I'm sorry for what I said." Ron said giving Harry's shoulder a squeeze.  "I never really meant it.  It's just, it hurt when you didn't tell me.  I'm your best friend."

            "I know Ron." Harry said.  "And I'm sorry too."

            The two embraced like brothers, laughing like children.

            "So I take it, you two weren't on speaking terms?" Remus asked.

            "Yeah." Ron said sadly.  "But I missed talking to my friend, even if he's a dirty git."

            Harry punched Ron in the arm.

            "Ow!" Ron yelped as he placed his other hand over his arm protectively.

            "You need to watch you're language." Harry said smirking at Ron.

            The two friends sat down and talked softly.  Remus and Sirius joined in, talking lightly about quidditch.  Harry stayed protectively close to Draco, stroking and caressing him gently.  

            Mrs. Weasley and Hermione came back in carrying steaming hot mugs.

            They all sat there talking as they drank down their hot chocolate (or in Sirius' case, "juiced up" tea.).  Harry never left Draco's side the whole evening.

            "Well, we had better get him up to bed." Mrs. Weasley said pointing at Draco, now that it was well past midnight.

            Sirius and Harry carried Draco up the stairs into Harry's own bedroom.  It had once been George and Fred's room but with them working to get their Wizarding Joke Shop off the ground, they were never home.

            They layed Draco on the bed.  Molly changed his bandages and healed the cuts the best she could.

            "Goodnight, Harry!" Everyone called as they were all but pushed out of the room.

            "Goodnight." Harry called.  "See you all in the morning."

            Harry closed the door softly.  He turned to his lover who was still passed out on the bed.

            "My poor Draco." Harry whispered as he crossed the distance to the bed.  "My poor Sleeping Dragon."

            Harry gently kissed Draco's forehead.  Then he lightly kissed Draco on the lips.

            "Let's get you undressed." Harry said.  "I know how much you hate sleeping in your clothes."

            Harry effortlessly cleared Draco of his clothes.  He threw them onto the dirty laundry hamper.  Then he quickly shed his own clothes putting his clothes in the hamper as well.  He placed Draco under the big comforter and slid in under the comforter next to Draco.

            "Goodnight, my sweet Draco." Harry whispered into Draco's ear.  He kissed Draco softly one more time before he wrapped his arms around Draco and fell asleep.


	13. For One Week

**Title: Needing You Always**

**Written By: Landell**

**Disclaimer: The characters of this story are not mine.  All characters belong to J. K. Rowling and the _Harry Potter Series._**

            ~ This is my second story.  I hope that you like it.  I think this one is better than the first.  Read it and Read: _Destined to Love and tell me what you think.  I love to hear from readers.  Thanks a bunch!!!~_

**Chapter 13: For One Week**

**            Harry awoke the next morning, feeling very warm and content.  The room was quiet and the sunlight was just beginning to filter into the room.  Small song birds were singing just outside the window filling the air with a beautiful melody.  Today was going to be a gorgeous day.**

            "Draco?" Harry asked as he rubbed the arms now wrapped tightly, almost protectively, around his own waist.

            "Mmm." Came from the vicinity behind him.  Draco was spooning with him.  
            "Draco, love?  Are you awake?" Harry asked as he continued to massage Draco's arms.

            "No." Draco replied, laying his head on Harry's side.  Harry could just make out clouded silver, grey eyes watching his emerald green eyes.

            "Oh, ok then." Harry said softly.  "I guess I'll have to wait to kiss you then."

            Draco sat straight up in the bed.  His gaze still locked with Harry's.  "I'm awake!" Draco said loudly. 

            Harry chuckled.  He placed his hand on the back of Draco's head, intertwining his fingers in the silver, blond hair.  The way that the sun was playing upon that hair, Harry would have sworn that it was silken gold.  Harry gently pulled Draco down to him.  "Come here you."

            Draco happily complied.  He placed his face directly over Harry's, looking deeply into Harry's eyes.

            Ever so slowly, Draco placed his lips onto Harry's, teasingly.  It didn't take long for that tentative kiss to become very passionate.

            "Oh how I have missed your touch." Draco said as they embraced.  "Your fingers feel like fire on my skin."

            "I have longed for your kisses." Harry said.  "Your gentle and loving words of endearment."

            The two kissed deeply once more.  Hands explored familiar territory.  Their bodies surged with energy and excitement.

            Reluctantly, Harry pulled away.

            "We can't make love right now." Harry said to Draco's disappointed face.  "You are just getting better.  I don't want you to strain yourself."

            "I would **_not strain _****_myself." Draco said with a smirk.  He lowered his face just barely an inch above Harry's.  "It is _****_you who _****_I would strain."_**

            "Don't flatter yourself, Mr. Malfoy." Harry said grabbing hold of Draco's manhood.  Draco gasped in shock and pleasure.  "Your 'assets' are not as **_big as they seem."_**

            "You liked my 'assets' that last night at Hogwarts." Draco murmured as Harry continued his assault.

            "Draco.  I love your 'assets.'" Harry said kissing Draco's cheek.  "I love every part of you."

            "Then, why can't we make love?" Draco asked.  His voice almost sounded pleading.

            "Because I said no." Harry said letting go of Draco.  He shrugged himself out of bed.  "I am not up to the risk of having you getting hurt again."

            "Harry, please.  I am not **_that week." Draco hissed._**

            "I don't care." Harry said.  "I love you too much Draco to see you get hurt.  Even if that means we can't make love."

            "But, Harry…" Draco stammered.

            "No 'Buts' Draco." Harry said holding up his hand to silence him.  "No sex and I mean it."

            "For how long?" Draco asked beginning to pout.

            "One week." Harry said, pulling on his p. j. bottoms.

            "One week!" Draco exclaimed.  "Harry!  You must be joking!"

            "No joke, Draco." Harry said as he pulled Draco out of bed and to his feet.  He wrapped his arms about Draco's neck while Draco held him tightly about the middle.  "One week.  No more; no less."

            "But, Harry…" Draco whined.

            "Draco, if you even try something or continue to whine about this, I **_will make it two weeks." Harry said staring into icy, grey eyes._**

            "Yes, Sir." Draco said rather down trodden.

            "Come on." Harry said giving Draco a slap on the backside.  "Get dressed and we'll go get something to eat."

            "Ok." Draco said with a smile.  "I'm starving."

            "I thought you might be." Harry said as he released Draco from his grasp.  He walked over to his dresser and retrieved some of his pajama pants and a matching t-shirt.  He turned around and threw the cloths at Draco.  "Here, you can wear these."

            "Mmm.  Pumpkin and Cinnamon." Draco said as he deeply inhaled the scent of the shirt.  "The smell of Harry Potter."

            "I don't smell like that." Harry said defensively.

            "Yes you do." Draco said when he had finished dressing.  He walked over to Harry, pulling him into his embrace.  He brushed his lips softly against Harry's neck.  "You smell like the Halloween Feast and you taste like the pumpkin pie."

            Harry moaned as Draco teased him with his lips.  He inhaled Draco's scent as it dripped from every pore.  Harry began to giggle.

            "What's so funny?" Draco asked tenderly.

            "You smell like peppermints and honey." Harry said still giggling.

            "Do I really?" Draco asked.

            "Yes you do." Harry said giving Draco a little kiss on the lips.  "You always have that pep that I love so much.  You are just as sweet as mint but can be tangy and a little bitter like honey." 

            "All this talk of food is making me very hungry." Draco said.  "I haven't eaten in five days."

            Harry stared at Draco, a look of horror streaked across his face.

            "Darling, don't worry." Draco said as he stroked Harry's cheek with his thumb.  "I'm here with you now, safe in your little home.  I will get better."

            Harry's eyes went wide with shock.  'He doesn't know he's at the Weasley's.' Harry thought.

            "Harry?  What is it?" Draco asked.  "You've got that bat in front of a broomstick look (the equivalent to: That deer in the headlights look.)." 

            "Draco, this isn't my house." Harry said.

            "Oh?" Was what Draco replied.  "Are we at Sirius' and Remus' house then?"  Harry had told Draco that Sirius was Harry's godfather.  

            "No." Harry said quietly.  "We're at Ron's."

            Draco's eyes went wide.  He had been dreading the day that he would have to see Ron Weasel, I mean, Ron Weasley again.

            "Oh Draco, it won't be that bad." Harry said, seeing his boyfriend's fear.  "Ron is very understanding and he does know about us.  I told him you were going to apologize and that he had to do the same."

            "You're right." Draco said nodding his head.  "Any friend of yours is bound to have a good heart."

            Harry smiled and he felt his face heat up with pride.  "I do have good taste in friends." He said.  "And even better taste with whom I chose as my boyfriend and lover."

            "Come on you ninny." Draco said pulling Harry behind him.  He gave Harry's hand a squeeze.  "I'm starving and I want to get this over with."


	14. Making Conversation over Breakfast

**Title: Needing You Always**

**Written By: Landell**

**Disclaimer: The characters of this story are not mine.  All characters belong to J. K. Rowling and the _Harry Potter Series._**

            ~ This is my second story.  I hope that you like it.  I think this one is better than the first.  Read it and Read: _Destined to Love and tell me what you think.  I love to hear from readers.  Thanks a bunch!!!~_

**Chapter 14: Making Conversation over Breakfast. **

**            Harry and Draco bounded down the stairs and entered the kitchen.  To Harry's surprise, no one was there.  He looked at the odd wizarding clock that read: "You're early."**

            "I guess we're early." Draco said as he too peered at the clock.

            "You are such a man of great wit." Harry said sarcastically.

            "Thank you." Draco said with a bow.  He knew that this little stunt would get under Harry's skin, but in a good way.

            "Shut up!" Harry said with a smirk.  "Hey, I have an idea."

            "Well, that's a first." Draco said stretching out this game for as long as he could.

            Harry paid him no attention.  "We should make breakfast.  Start off on the right foot."

            "Sounds good to me." Draco said.  "But you'll need to show me what to do."  
            "Oh and why is that?" Harry asked in curiosity.

            "I've never had to make breakfast or a meal in my life." Draco said as he turned his head towards the floor.  "I was a spoiled brat, remember."

            Harry frowned slightly at Draco.  He reached out and cupped Draco's chin in his hand.  He forced Draco to look at him.  "It's not your fault and you have nothing to feel sorry about.  This is something that we can share together; something special.  Something that I can teach you."

            Draco's face visibly brightened that this.  "Ok.  So where do we start?"

            It wasn't long before the whole kitchen smelled like eggs, bacon, sausage, French toast, and home-fries (Harry's favorite American dish).  Unfortunately, the kitchen was covered in a God awful mess, as were Harry and Draco.  Fortunately for Harry and Draco, the kitchen, as soon as they were finished, began to clean itself.  Harry and Draco cleaned themselves as best they could.

            "Better make some coffee." Harry said to Draco when they had put out all the food on the table.  "I'll go wake everyone."

            Draco nodded.  "Don't be gone too long, though."  
            Harry smiled at Draco in his fearful state.  He gave Draco a kiss before he hurried back up the stairs.

            Draco was making the coffee when he heard the sound of bare feet on the wooden steps.  He turned around, expecting to see Harry, but found himself staring at Ron.

            "Hello, **_Malfoy." Ron said with a snarl.  Just because Draco was Harry's lover didn't mean that Ron had to like it._**

            "Hello, **_Ron." Draco said taking the high road.  'That'll show him!' Draco thought._**

            "You made breakfast?" Ron asked in surprise.

            "With Harry's help." Draco said turning back to the coffee, which had begun to percolate.  "Would you like some coffee?"

            "Umm, yeah sure." Ron said a bit too taken back by it all.  It forced him to sit down at the table.  Was Draco being nice to him?  Harry had said that Draco had changed.

            Draco handed Ron the freshly brewed coffee and poured himself a mug as well.  Draco took a quick seat across the table from Ron.

            "Don't you want any cream or sugar?" Ron asked as he watched Draco sip the black beverage.  Ron always had to have cream and too much sugar in his coffee.

            "No, thank you." Draco said quietly.  "I'm very used to drinking it black.  Father always said a person was weak if they had to dilute something.  Besides, the color of the coffee reminds me of Harry's hair."

            "Umm, Mal-Draco?" Ron murmured.

            "Yes?" Draco said putting down his coffee mug and giving Ron his full attention.

            "Draco.  I am really sorry about what your dad did to you and all." Ron said in all honesty.

            "It's ok, Ron." Draco said with a small smile.  "And thank you for that.  It means a lot to me for you to say that."

            Ron nodded his head.  He did feel sorry for Draco.  Ron knew what it was like to have a **_real family and he wouldn't trade that for all the money in the Malfoy's vault.  
            "Ron.  I'm sorry too." Draco blurted out.  "I'm sorry for all the things that I said and did at Hogwarts.  I only wanted to make my father proud of me.  He wanted me to do all that.  He seemed to think all the stuff I did was funny, but he was never proud of me no matter what I did.  I should have known better."  
            "S'all right, Draco." Ron said with a wave of his hand.  "We all want our parents to be proud of us.  We do stupid things sometimes because we think that they'll love us better if we do.  But that's all in the past now.  What matter's is that you're here with the one you love, right?"_**

            Draco nodded his head.  This Ron was so much different from the Ron he knew at Hogwarts.  Hermione must have been rubbing off on him or something.

            "Oh and Draco?" Ron said causing Draco to snap back into reality and look at him.  "If you ever hurt Harry, I'll cut off your balls and feed 'em to a troll."

            Draco laughed a good natured laugh.  'There's the Ron I know!' Draco thought.

            "Ron such vulgar language." Came a stern voice from the stairs.

            Draco and Ron turned to see Hermione with Harry at her side.  The two were giggling now as Ron turned a shade of red that seemed to match his hair.

            "Were you two eavesdropping on a private conversation?" Draco asked.  "If so, I do find that very rude and unforgivable."  
            "Yeah." Ron said chiming in.  "I don't believe that I can trust you 'Mione ever again."

            Harry went over to the other side of the table and sat next to Draco, who wouldn't look at him.

            "Harry James Potter, I am not speaking to you." Draco said calmly as Harry tried to get Draco to look at him.

            "What do you think, Hermione?" Harry asked as he could see that she was having the same luck with Ron.

            Hermione gave Harry a wink and smiled broadly.  "Kiss." She mouthed.

            Harry smiled at her.  God she was smart.

            Harry grabbed the sides of Draco's head and spun him around in surprise.  Before he had time to react, Harry locked his lips over Draco's.  Harry could feel Draco's resistance melting away as Draco returned the kiss.

            Slowly, they parted, both gasping for much need air.

            "Wow." Draco said.

            "Wow is right." Ron said from across the table.

            Harry and Hermione smiled at each other and chuckled.

            "I don't know though, Ron. Is it forgivable good?" Draco asked with a smirk.

            "I don't know either." Ron said catching on.  "Maybe we should try it again?"  
            Before either Harry or Hermione realized what had happened, they found themselves sitting on their lovers' laps, being kissed quite passionately.  Harry and Hermione struggled only a minute until they gave in to temptation.

            "Wow." Harry said when he and Draco had parted.  His fingers traced his lips.  "You've never kissed me like that before, Drac.  It was almost…"

            "Magical." All four said in unison.

            "Excuse me!" Came a voice from the stairs.  "I would rather appreciate it if you all would stop acting so stupid."  
            Harry looked up to find Ginny Weasley as she entered the kitchen.

            "Besides, that's what they make bedrooms for." Ginny said.

            "Yeah.  But Harry said that we had to wait until next week before we could…" Draco began before Harry covered his mouth with another quick kiss.

            Ron and Hermione began to laugh at Harry and Draco.  Harry could see that Ginny had turned a rather deep shade of pink.  'Poor thing.' Thought Harry.  'She still has feelings for me.'

            "Mmm.  What smells so good?" Mr. Weasley asked as he came into the room.  He looked extremely tried to Harry.  He probably stayed up all night doing Ministry work.

            "Definitely Harry." Draco whispered in Harry's ear.

            Harry blushed with embarrassment, hoping that no one else had heard.

            "Harry and Draco made breakfast, Dad." Ron said.  "Look.  They've made all your favorite things."

            "Thank you, boys." Mr. Weasley said to Harry and Draco.  "I'm sure Molly will really appreciate it."

            With those final words being said, Mrs. Weasley came bursting into the room.

            "You poor dears." She called as she scrambled into the kitchen.  "You all must be so hungry." 

            "Actually, Mrs. Weasley," Hermione said.  "Harry and Draco have already made breakfast for us all."  
            Mrs. Weasley stopped and turned to the table.  There spread before them were bowls full of the assorted foods.

            "We thought we'd give you a break, Mrs. Weasley." Harry said with a smile.

            "And we wanted to thank you for allowing Harry **_and I to stay in you home." Draco said._**

            "Well, thank you dears." Mrs. Weasley said as she took a seat next to Mr. Weasley.  "That was very thoughtful of you.  Although, I would have thought that my son and daughter had been taught enough manners to allow the guests to sleep and have themselves do the work."  
            Ron and Ginny went red at the glare that Mrs. Weasley was giving them.

            "Really, Mrs. Weasley, we didn't mind." Harry said trying to ease her off of Ron and Ginny.  "We were already up and finished by the time they got down here."  
            "And besides, it was fun." Draco said as he pictured Harry's face covered with flour again.

            "Well, dig in everyone, before it gets cold." Mr. Weasley said stopping Mrs. Weasley before she could speak.

            The seven friends sat around the table and enjoyed each others company as well as the meal.  About an hour and a half later, they were all finished.

            "I am so full." Draco said as he sat back in his chair.

            "You should be." Harry said happily.  "You had four helpings of home-fries, two helpings of eggs, six pieces of bacon, and five sausages.  And I totally lost count on how much French toast you ate.  I have never seen you eat so much." Harry patted Draco's belly.

            "Well, having been starved for five days does tend to increase one's appetite." Draco said.

            "Yes." Mr. Weasley agreed.  "I believe that it would."

            "Well, since you're so full now, maybe we should take a walk, Drac." Harry suggested.

            "Yes, that sounds lovely." Draco agreed, getting to his feet.  "Ron?  Hermione?  Will you join us?" 

            "Oh, yes that would be wonderful." Hermione said with a smile.

            "Sure." Ron said seeing Hermione's excitement.  "Why not?"

            "Because, Ronald Weasley.  You will be doing the dishes." Mrs. Weasley said.  "Since you did not help to make breakfast, you can help clean it up."

            Ron scowled at his mother.  He hated cleaning.

            "Don't worry, Ron.  We'll help." Harry said.  Draco nodded only because he knew Harry would want him to help too.

            "No you will not!" Mrs. Weasley said.  "You two can go on your walk.  Hermione and Ginny can help Ron.  They'll catch up with you later."  
            "Yeah.  Go on Harry; Draco.  I'll help Ron.  We'll see you later."

            "Alright." Harry said taking Draco's hand.  "Let's go." 


	15. The Animals in Us All

**Title:** Needing You Always

**Written By: **Landell

**Disclaimer: **The characters of this story are not mine.  All characters belong to J. K. Rowling and the _Harry Potter Series._

            ~ This is my second story.  I hope that you like it.  I think this one is better than the first.  Read it and Read: _Destined to Love and tell me what you think.  I love to hear from readers.  Thanks a bunch!!!~_

**Chapter 15: The Animals in Us All**

Harry led Draco all about the Weasley's garden.  It was beautiful this time of the year and everything was in bloom.  The trees were a beautiful luscious green and the flowers were the many colors of the rainbow (Ha!  Rainbow!  Gay guys!  Ha!).  There was a sweet aroma on the air that mingled with the smell of Draco.  It was intoxicating to Harry.  He wondered if he himself could with-hold on sex for the whole week.

            "Draco?  I feel like changing." Harry said with a grin as they neared the back hedge.

            "But you look fine, Love." Draco said off handedly.  "You don't need to change."

            "Not clothes, you nit." Harry said ruffling Draco's hair.  "I feel like changing into my Animagus form."

            "Oh." Draco said.  "Well, why don't we?  We're registered and everything."

            With that having been said, Draco began to change before Harry's eyes.  Draco seemed to grow smaller.  Soon he was growing fur.  Harry watched as Draco finalized into his Animagus form.

            "A collie?" Harry said staring at the silver, blonde dog.  He was more radiant a creature that Harry had ever seen.  "Well, I guess that does sort of suit you.  You always seem to be lying like a dog."

            Enough talk, Harry. Draco said as he nipped at Harry, his tail wagging wildly.  Change already.

            "But which one do I become?" Harry asked with a devilish grin.  "The legal or the illegal Animagus?"

            Why, Harry Potter!  I'm surprised at you! Draco said.  Doing something illegal doesn't seem like you at all.  That's more like my area.

            "Well, it is me." Harry said stroking the silver, blonde fur of Draco's collie.   The fur still had the silkiness of Draco's hair.  "Which one should I become?"

            The legal one for now. Draco said.  You can show me the illegal one later.

            Harry nodded and began to change.  It was an abnormally quick progress for Harry.  He was even better at it than Professor McGonagall.

            A cat, Harry?  A black cat? Draco said as he stared at the bleak darkness that sat before him.  A long black tail wrapped around the large cat's body to lightly tap the ground in front of it.  Deep emerald green eyes pierced into his own.  Well, that's original.

            Thank you, Draco My Love. Harry said with a bow.  I'm so glad that you like it.  But, I'm a panther, not a just some house cat.

            Yeah ok. Draco said jumping to his feet, his tail wagging.  Come on.  Let's have a run.

            Harry didn't even reply but just ran right passed Draco and into the woods that was behind the Weasley's house.

            Hey!  That's not fair! Draco called as he set off after Harry.  

            Not everything in life is fair, my dear Slytherin. Harry called.  You should know that from quidditch.

            Draco could hardly keep up with Harry.  The Gryffindor had too much of a lead.

            Suddenly, Harry was out of Draoc's sight.  'How did he do that?' Draco thought.  Draco searched around looking for his beloved lion hearted lover.

            Draco stopped underneath the tree that he had thought he had seen Harry at.

            Where are you, Dear Feline? Draco said looking about.

            I'm right here, Draco. Came Harry's voice.  Draco was suddenly dragged to the ground as an unforeseen weight was placed on his back.  He felt a wet cat tongue lick his furry cheek.

            Got ya. Harry purred as he lay on Draco's belly.

            Get off of me, Harry. Draco said.  You know that I make a better Top than I do a Bottom.  

            Harry could hear the grin in Draco's voice.  It's that the truth. Harry said as he did what he was asked.

            But before Harry could react, Draco had pounced on him, pinning him to the ground.

            Now who has whom? Draco asked with a glint in his still icy grey eyes.

            Draco!  You nasty, nasty boy! Harry said.

            You're just mad because I out smarted you. Draco said as he laid down on Harry and nuzzled into Harry's neck.  You still love me, don't you?

            Of course I do. Harry said as he wrapped his paws around Draco.  I will always love you.

            "Well, well, well.  What do we have here?" Came a voice from behind the two occupied young wizards. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ I just wanted to apologize for my major spelling and grammar errors in my past chapters.  I am so sorry!!!  I am such a horrible speller that it's not even funny.  Add to that fact that I wrote most of these chapters in highly emotional states and the very late hours of the morning, you can see where I'm coming from.  Sorry about posting this chapter so late after my last update.  Things have been crazy and I'm just starting to get settled into my dorm again after winter break.  I know, I know.  It's March.  But what can you do.  Anyway, Thanks again.  Peace, Love, and Magic!!!  Landell!!!~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   


	16. Meeting in the Woods

**Title:** Needing You Always

**Written By: **Landell

**Disclaimer: **The characters of this story are not mine.  All characters belong to J. K. Rowling and the _Harry Potter Series._

            ~ This is my second story.  I hope that you like it.  I think this one is better than the first.  Read it and Read: _Destined to Love and tell me what you think.  I love to hear from readers.  Thanks a bunch!!!~_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**Ending of Chapter 15: The Animals in Us All**

            Draco!  You nasty, nasty boy! Harry said.

            You're just mad because I out smarted you. Draco said as he laid down on Harry and nuzzled into him.  You still love me, don't you?

            Of course. Harry said as he wrapped his paws around Draco.  I will always love you.

            "Well, well, well.  What do we have here?" Came a voice from behind them.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**Chapter 16: Meeting in the Woods**

Harry and Draco turned to see Sirius and Remus on a small dirt path in the woods.  They were smiling down at them.

            "Looks to me like a big black panther hugging a silver, blonde collie." Remus said smartly.  "Which is rather odd because I do believe that cat's and dog's are enemies."

            By this time, Harry and Draco had changed back into their human forms.

            Harry ran and hugged his Godfather.  Then, to Remus' shock and Sirius' great joy, Harry hugged Remus as well.  Remus returned the hug as a tear traveled down his cheek.  He quickly wiped it away.

            "Thank you so much." Harry said placing kisses on their cheeks.  Draco almost looked livid.  "I didn't get a chance to thank you last night for what you did."

            "I must thank you as well." Draco said taking their hands and shacking them firmly.  He wanted to brake their fingers and bloody their noses.  Harry's kisses were for him and him alone.  "I would be dead if it were not for the two of you.  Thank you."

            Harry gave a shutter as Draco's words sank in.  'I would have stopped living if Draco had died.'

            "You're welcome." Remus said shacking his hand in the air to try and relieve the pain of Draco's grasp.  "I would say it was my pleasure, but it really wasn't."

            Everyone chuckled softly.

            "What are you two doing out here anyway?" Sirius asked with a raised eyebrow.

            "We were just going for a run." Harry said defensively.  

            "Oh, I see." Sirius said with a smirk.  "And you changed into your Animagus forms and just happened to trip and fall into each others' arms?"

            "Well, that was my fault." Harry said shyly.  "I tricked Draco and he tricked me back."

            "Oh." Sirius said softly.

            "So, what are you two up to?" Draco asked.

            "Well, we were just walking around trying to get things settled." Remus said.

            "Like what?" Harry asked.

            "We were just trying to decide when the wedding should be." Sirius said.

            "Who's wedding?" Draco asked.  He was really out of the loop.  He wanted to get back into the swing of things.

            "Ours." Remus said indicating Sirius and himself.

            "You two are gay!" Draco yelled causing several birds to fly from the near by trees.

            "Yes." Remus said with a smile.  "Just like two other young men we know."

            Draco and Harry blushed feverishly.  Instantly, Draco took Harry's hand in his own, interlocking fingers.  Harry smiled at him.

            "Have you spoken with Dumbledore yet?" Harry asked turning back to Remus and Sirius.

            "We just wrote him." Sirius said.  "He should reply to us by tomorrow."

            "Oh, Harry?  You will be Sirius' Best Man, won't you?" Remus asked.

            "Of course I will." Harry said looking from Remus to Sirius.  "It would be an honor." 

            "Thank you, Harry." Sirius said clapping Harry on the shoulder.  "That means a lot to me."

            "What about you, Remus?  Who's going to be your Best Man?" Draco asked.

            "I'm not telling." Remus said with a smirk.  "I want it to be a surprise."

            "He won't even tell me!" Sirius said.  "And I'm the one he's marrying!"

            "And he's not going to tell you either." Remus said.  "You'll just have to wait till the wedding like everyone else.  Boys, why don't you come back to the house with us?

            "Oh yes." Sirius agreed.  "I would love for you both to see the house.  Built it with my own two hands."

            "And a wand and my own two hands." Remus said giving Sirius a glare.  

            "Well, yes and that too." Sirius said as he shrunk about an inch or two.  "Come on Harry.  Let's go."

            Sirius grabbed Harry's other hand, wrenching him from Draco's grip and drug him off towards the house.

            "You have him trained well." Draco said with a smirk.

            "It's not about training, Draco." Remus said as he followed Sirius' path.  "He knows that what he said was wrong and glaring at him told him that I knew he was lying too."

            Draco nodded his head.  He waited for his former professor to continue.  

            "Draco, you have to understand something about relationships." Remus said softly.  "Relationships are built on trust.  Without trust, the relationship won't last.  You have to compromise with your lover.  You two won't always agree on everything.  You have to find the middle ground.  If you try to force him to do something, he's just going to push away from you.  Same goes for if he tries to force you into something you don't want.  Find the middle ground."

            "I understand, Professor." Draco said quietly.  

            "Remus, Draco.  Call me Remus." Remus said placing an arm about Draco's shoulders.  "Hell!  We're almost family."

            "Almost." Draco said with an uncharacteristic lopsided grin.

            "Draco?  Can I ask you something?" Remus asked.

            "Sure, Pro…I mean, Remus." Draco said.

            "Would you be my Best Man?" Remus said with a small smile.

            "Me?" Draco asked in shock.  He stopped dead in his tracks.  "You want me to be your Best Man?  But why?"

            "Because." Remus said with a shrug.  "I thought is would be funny to see the look on Harry's face when you walk down the aisle.

            "Oh that would be priceless." Draco said with a devilish grin.

            "So, you'll do it then?" Remus asked.

            "Yes." Draco said with a nod.  "I'll be your Best Man."

            "Great!" Remus said as he pulled Draco back into a walk.  "But remember, not a word."

            "Oh, don't you worry." Draco said.  "I wouldn't ruin this for all the money in the world."

            The two chuckled softly as they made their way to Sirius' and Remus' house.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ I just wanted to apologize for my major spelling and grammar errors in my passed chapters.  I am so sorry!!!  Please don't leave me.  I love you all, my beautiful readers you.  Please don't stop reading.  Thanks again.  Peace, Love, and Magic!!!  Landell!!!~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   


End file.
